The Original L
by Kkoyuki
Summary: "Ryuzaki, I am very sorry to tell you this, but...you were not first choice to become L." Ryuk is not the only bored Shinigami. From the moment Light Yagami picked up his Death Note, another note was dropped. Who said kings couldn't have fun?
1. Chapter 1

** Hello Death Note lovers :D This is my very first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it. Comment, rate, review. I posted this previously but later realized there was an error, so I reposted. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or its characters.**

_In less than a second, he had the man pinned under him. A sharp metallic scent made my stomach twist into knots as bright red liquid oozed over the white tiles._

_"You see Koyuki? That's how its done," he said, a cold smirk playing across his lips._

_The pungent smell of blood filled my nose. I tightened my arms around Snow White, burying my nose in her fur. Her horse coat a brilliant contrast of white and red._

_"Oh come on. What's your problem? You're twelve years old. Let go of that stupid toy." he growled._

_"My dad gave it to me."_

_He gripped my arm, his free hand clenching Snow White's head. I wasn't going to let her go, she reminded me of my dad. Screaming, I shot out my leg, thrashing at him._

_His strong hand whipped across my face. My body was wracked with sobs as he ripped the head of my toy, his eyes smiling with satisfaction. My dad bought me that toy, I loved it._

_"Daddy is dead. Too bad for you." he let out an insane laugh, his eyes maniacal._

_My eyes darted to the side, catching a glimpse of silver on the floor. _  
_"I hate you. I want to go home. I don't want to live with you."_

_I jolted forward. Grabbing the knife, I lunged at my uncle._

_Twisting my arm, he wrenched the knife from my grip_  
_"Good girl," he mused, staring at the knife._

_His hand was a blur of metal as he swiped at my face with the weapon. My vision blurred, I quickly backed up, my eyes wide. Blood trickled from a scar that will be a reminder of this day for the rest of my life._

_"You will learn to be a killer. Just like me."_

I gingerly traced the scar on my lower jaw. The reflection in the mirror was a stranger to me. Brown contacts and dye concealed my dark blue eyes and black hair.

I tied my once short hair into a long ponytail, resting my hands firmly on the counter. I hated this. I was forced to be someone I'm not.

Wear clothes I didn't like, act like a complete idiot in public. Yet I hated my old life. Who was I? What purpose did I have?

An anguished cry escaped my mouth. Dropping to the floor, I buried my face in my hands. I am horrible, disgusting, evil, yet I needed to pretend to be sweet for my brother's sake.

My goal in life was to protect him, but now that my uncle is out of the way, what other purpose was there in life?

I couldn't go back and I couldn't move forward. I didn't want to be a bad person, but I couldn't help it.

I would protect light, even if that meant killing L himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would love to get some feedback, I am a young writer so please excuse me if it isn't good. I hope you enjoy it:)**

The eerie calm of the lake sent chills down my spine as a gentle breeze rippled through the water. I sat on a flat rock, characterized by its smooth, milky white surface. The small lake was surrounded by a thick expanse of trees, with one side giving a clear view of a grassy meadow. It was quiet. Too quiet. Just the way I liked it.

I had chose this particular area to be my sanctuary against the disturbances of the city, but more importantly, it was where I hid my most prized possession. The only symbol of the past that I haven't managed to let go. Reaching down, my hand created a small ripple in the surface of the lake. Feeling the cool water soothe my hand, I searched for a medium sized rock that was slightly under the one I was sitting on. I dug my hand into the mud under the stone, grasping the familar chain of my necklace. I carefully retracted my hand from the water, the thin, silver chain shining in the sunlight. My fingers wandered to the blue saphire in the center of the necklace, on it was imprinted a very powerful symbol. A symbol that once gave my life meaning and purpose. K.

_"Koyuki, there's something I want you to have." My dad had his hand mysteriously behind his back._  
_"What is it!" I jolted up, clawing at his shirt, my head barely reaching his hand._  
_"Hold still." He chuckled, kneeling down to face me. His dark brown eyes were shining with joy. He gently grabbed my right hand, the other still clutching my baby bottle._  
_"When you are older, you will understand why I am giving this to you." He pressed a beautiful blue necklace into the palm of my hand. I brought it up to my face, it looked like a candy. _  
_"I expect great things from you, you will change the world. You can change the world." He wrapped his arms tightly around my small body._  
_"Promise me you won't lose it?"_  
_"I promise."_

A sudden slapping sound caused me to jolt up. My eyes widened in shock as the necklace dropped into the water. My chest heaving, I threw myself foreward, eyes desperately scanning the water. Its no use. I coudn't find it. Tears threatened to spill beyond my lashes. I spun around, just about ready to knock the senses out of the jerk who made me drop that necklace. This was just about as weird as this day could get, right before my eyes on the other end of the rock sat a black notebook. It seems to have fallen out of the sky. I crawled slowly towards the notebook.

"Death Note eh? If this is some sick joke it isn't funny." If I caught the person who threw this at me, I was going to litterally break their face. My eyes darted angrily around the forest terrain I was facing, if I got my hands on that idiot I was going to kill them.

"Hello." I deep voice whispered hoarsly right behind my ear. I spun around, only to come face to face with a litteral nightmare. A disgusting creature with half a skull for a face stared back at me, a menacing grin plastered onto his lips.

"What are you." I fought to hide the shakiness in my voice. The creature bursted with hysterical laughter.

"I scared you didn't I?" he guffawed. My lips formed a rigid line, this thing, whatever it is, appeared when I found this notebook. If it owns it, it may be able to kill me. I'm not taking that chance.

"What are you and what do you want?" My tone probably wasn't right because he just suddenly stopped laughing.

"I'm a Shinigami, my name is Sido. How do you like my present? I dropped it here especially for you, I have been watching you for a while. Seems like you would have some interesting uses for a Death Note."

"Like killing you?" I raised my eyebrows. This thing, whatever it is, a Shiniwhatever, is getting on my nerves. Does he actually think I am going to start killing innocent people?  
He threw his head back only to release another booming laugh.

"You can't kill me, silly human. But you can kill any other human being."  
I spun away, dragging myself through the trees. Once this thing starts to get serious and stop laughing every two seconds, I'll get some answers.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sido asked.

"I am going to sit in the meadow. I'll talk to you once you are serious." I said flatly. If he's ever serious. I felt the breeze caress my face as I walked out into the open field. Folding my legs, I sat on the soft grass, watching the Shinigami retract his wings back into his body. This must be a dream. I'm going crazy. My hand found a small stone on the grass, lifting it up, I began to smack myself in the head.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Sido scratched his head, "Crazy human."

"I am trying to make sure I don't have schitzophrenia or something. This is unreal." I said, "This is crazy!" I flung the rock in Sido's direction, only to have it fly through him.

"I told you, you can't kill me." He sighed.

"So let me get this straight, you're a Shinigami, your name is Sido, and this is your...Death Note?"

"Exactly."

"And you're saying this notebook can kill people just by writing their names?"

"Uh huh. By the way, can I have a peach?"

"Shut up Sido, I'm trying to think. Find your own peach." I lay back gently onto the tall grass. What if it actually works? I can't really doubt that it does, considering the fact that Shinigamis exist. Its not hard to believe that this thing would work. Flipping through the blank pages, I couldn't help but notice the unearthly smell that emanated from the book. I flipped to the first page. Rules.

***The human whose name is written in this note shall die.**  
***This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**  
***If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.**  
***If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a Heart attack.**  
***After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds (400 seconds or approx. 6.66 minutes).**  
***The Death note will not affect those under 780 days old.**  
***A death note will be rendered useless if the victim's name is misspelled four times.**  
***If a death note is lost or stolen the owner will lose ownership unless it is retrieved within 490 days.**

According to these rules, I can kill any person whom I know their name and face with a heart attack, unless I decide to controll the time and place of death and how the person dies. It hits me in the chest like a hammer. Kira! The recent criminal deaths that have occured all over the world involved heart attacks. Kira has a Death Note, he must, its the only logical way I know of that would work. That means that Kira must also have a Shinigami. The corners of my lips curled into a sly grin. I am ahead of the police and L in this game. I can win. I can find Kira.

Propping myself up on my arm, I watched Sido attack a peach tree near the edge of the forest. Do all Shinigamis like fruit? Its better than them liking meat...

"Sido." I called, running over to where he hovered above the ground.

"Kira has a Shinigami doesn't he? Can you make contact?"

"Mrhf...No way, the Shinigami king will kill me." He said, gulping down the last of the peaches. I lifted my thumb to my mouth, eyes trailing over to the bald peach tree.

"If I find you another peach tree, will you tell me at least one thing about Kira's Shinigami?"  
Sido's eyes widened. He threw his head back, letting out yet another echoing laugh.

"He likes apples."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry the first few chapters are a bit slow, I've added a nice twist at the end of this one ;) Be sure to review, pretty please. Enjoy:D**

"Today the heart attacks started at 8:00AM, then continued from 3:00PM towards 1:00PM.." I mused, my eyes locked onto the excel spreadsheet on my laptop. I had decided I would keep track of Kira's movements for the next two weeks, only to have surprising results.

"What does that say to you?" Sido asked, making loud sucking noises as he bit down into a peach. I spun my chair to face him, a stream of peach juice was trickling down his chin. I wrinkled my nose at the sight. Coughing, I continued.

"As you may or may not know, all the universities in Japan have a different scheduals with exams, classes and such. Kira's schedule is in perfect sync with that of Toho university. Kira is certainly a student, as this shows he is generally busy from mondays to fridays between the hours of eight and three. But I will need further proof that he is Japanese, because it may just be a coincidence that it appears as though he is from Toho." I said spinning back to my desk.

"How can you find proof that he is Japanese?"

"I don't know yet..." I sighed. This is the tough part, I don't have the means to do that, unless I come up with something drastic. I spun around, hopping out of the chair. A little news might refresh me I guess. Laying on the soft blue blanket of my bed, I rested my head on my hands. Its almost time for me to take some serious action...

"We interupt your program to bring you a special news bullitin."

"Good evening, I am a member of the ICPO, my name is Lind. , also known as L..."

My eyes flung open in shock. This guy can't be L, L was not stupid enough to put himself out there for all to see..unless..this was a trick from the real L to identify wether or not Kira lived in Japan. The program was labeled as being international. But if L had somehow come to the same conclusion as I had, this may as well be a trap for Kira. Well done L.

"This world will be reduced to brutality and barbarism.."

His hands moved to his chest, grunting as he fell back into the seat. His eyes turned a sickening white as they rolled back into his skull. The screen suddenly became crowded with men trying to remove the body. Was he dead? Most probably. Kira had just killed an innocent person. That makes him evil doesn't it? Suddenly the little respect that I had for Kira's intentions of ridding the world of crime vanished. He is a real killer now. I lay facing the white ceiling, trying to rid myself from the black dots that were clouding my vision. I hate it when I start to lose blood pressure just because of seeing a bit of death. I am such a hypocrite, but I only did it for self defense right? Did that make me as low as Kira?

"So..L is dead?" Sido asked.

"No, I don't think so." I replied just as a strange robotic voice emerged from the TV.

"You surprise me...I found it hard to believe, but, Kira...you kill your victims without mercy, having had no contact whatsoever. Listen closely Kira, the man you just killed, was sentenced to death. His arrest was a secret to only me and my team. The real me is still alive. Now, try and kill me!..." Silence followed for a few seconds.

"It may seem, that you can't kill just anyone. Furthermore, Kira, I have learned one more thing about you. You are in the Kanto region of japan."

Bingo! Kira was japanese. L you devilish genuis. Now I knew that Kira was a Japanese student from Toho university. My lips curled upward, I have easy access through Light to that University.

"Sido, tommorow I am going to pay the university a visit."

"Can I come?"

I threw my legs to the side of the bed, tracing circles in the fabric with my fingure. Play innocent.

"Sido, is there anything special about the Death Note you gave me? It seems that it belongs to your Shinigami king, am I right?" I said, my eyes burning into Sido's.

"Uh..aa..Uhh" He started to twitch. His eyes burrowed into mine. I didn't care. In one swift motion, I plunged my hand under the bed, gripping a glass of water that I had kept hidden under the mattress. Sido's jaw dropped as I swung my arm upward, the water splashing into his empty eye socket. His legs gave way as he landed on the floor, clutching his face. I was pretty sure that everyone down the block could hear the ear piercing shrieks, but I knew that I was the only one who could see or hear Sido.

"Oh I am sorry Sido, that was a little over the top wasn't it? It's nothing personal, just that I can't risk you killing me, as it says here in the Death Note." I pulled out the black notebook from under the pillow.

"The first human to own the Death Note will be killed eventually by the Shinigami that has given it to him/her." I shut the book, folding my arms at the dying Shinigami.

"Oh wait, there's more. Now listen carefully because since this is the King's Note, I don't think you know about this." I let out a deep sigh before continuing, "The easiest way to kill a Shinigami is to throw a mixture of rose water and sugar at the Shinigami's eyes. This action cannot be undone. Meaning, Sido, no one can save you."

He twisted his body on the ground, grunting as the water ate away at his flesh and bone. He could no longer speak.

"In compensation for this very...cruel act that I have undertaken against you, let me share with you a very personal secret. Now this may be very random, but you are the first one I am actually telling this to, so you should be interested." I bent down onto my desk chair, resting one leg over the other. The smell of ashes suddenly became very evident in the room.

"I worked for BB."


	4. Chapter 4

_ A sharp pain shot through my left leg as I threw myself into my brother's grasp. We clung to each other's shirts, staring wide eyed as our uncle wiped a towel over the knife that had just slashed my leg. I dug my face into Light's chest, unable to contain the cries of pain. It hurt so bad, is this what I got for protecting my brother?_

_ "Next time think twice about messing with me, Koyuki." My uncle's gaze was furious, the veins on his neck stood out. How would I know that stealing a bit of food would get Light in this much trouble? The image of him standing helpless with the jar in his hand as my uncle's blade was aimed for his heart was unbearable. He looked so afraid, eyes wide, body frozen in place. All he wanted was to eat. I told him to be patient, but 3 days was too much to bear._

_"This is my friend," my uncle said, pointing at the young woman standing at his side. She shot me a toothless smile, her eyes gleemed with blood lust._

_ "She is my best student. For now. You will address her as C42, it is a code name," he said, turning his gaze towards Light, "Perhaps she can teach you not to steal food." He raised his hand just as__ C42 pulled out a gun from behind her back._

_"Good night, Light, ha, get it night-light?" her finger slowly pressed on the trigger._

_ "Koyuki don't let her." Light had forced himself behind my back. There is no time to think, I needed to act. My eyes darted over the ground, I caught a glimpse of the jar Light had stolen earlier. Don't think, just act, act now!_

_ I let out a piercing scream before grabbing the glass jar, hurling it at her with all the strength left in me. I squeezed my eyes shut, I couldn't see, but the sound of the impact followed by a sickening thud confirmed it. She was dead. I slowly reopened my eyes, the sight of the shards of glass, the bloodied neck of the woman, and the gun in my uncle's hand was too overwhelming. Black dots appeared as the world turned a bright shade of yellow. I just killed someone._

_ "Good job Koyuki, I have decided to spare your brother as this act pleases me. You will make a great accomplice." The last words that echoed through my mind as I fell back into Light's arms, the world faded to black. _

* * *

"Kurami, are you ok?"

"Huh?" I glanced up to see Shiori resting an arm on my shoulder.

"You were having another flashback." She grabbed some tissue, wiping the rolling beads of sweat off my forehead. I leaned on her shoulder for support, Shiori was definitely the one to go to whenever I needed comfort. She never asked me what the flashbacks were about, which was very nice of her. I hated nosy people.

"All better? Come on, Light is holding a table for as at the cafeteria."

"Thanks Shiori." My legs still felt like jelly. Shiori gently grabbed my arm and led me out of the bathroom. The hall was much longer than before, every second seemingly took a minute to pass. Whoever knew that killing that Shinigami would cause me to remember all these horrible things?

"Kurami are you alright?" Light jolted out of his seat, sliding my arm over his shoulder.

"I am..fine." My voice faltered as I looked up to see a young man with distinctive black bags under his eyes. Who was that guy sitting at the table?

"Uh, Light, are you sure this is the right spot?"

"Huh? Oh yes, this is Ryuzaki Hideki, he is a new student and a friend of mine." He said, holding me as I let myself fall into the seat. I am pretty sure my face was still as white as a paper because this Ryuzaki guy was staring at me. Creepy..

"Ryuzaki, this is my sister, Kurami. She's older than Sayu." The young man just nodded, poking his fork at an extra large slice of strawberry shortcake. Ryuzaki Hideki, such an obviously fake name. What were the odds his name was the same as that celebrity? Why would this guy need to use an alias? Unless...he is L. I had quickly come to the conclusion that Kira was a Toho student, if he is L, than he's here for the same reason as I am. But is he L?

"Kurami?" Shiori's voice snapped me back into reality.

"Do you always get flashbacks?" Ryuzaki spoke, his voice not as deep as I thought it might be.

I was in too much thought to answer, their voices once again receded as my thoughts took over. My uncle had once shown me a picture of L, although I had never met him in person, both my father and uncle knew him personally. In the picture, he had black hair and pale skin, but the most prominent feature was the birthmark on his nose...

"Uh, I need the bathroom, excuse me." I tried hard to keep my voice from quavering.

"But you just went five minutes ago." Shiori said, tilting her head to one side. I shot her a look of urgency. Jumping out of the seat, I spun around the table, accidentally knocking Ryuzaki's arm. His fork went flying from his grasp.

"I am so sorry." Picking up the fork, I handed it back to him. He glared at me, his eyes were almost black. Does he have it, does he have it, bingo! He does have the birthmark.

"I'll be back in five minutes."

* * *

I bent over the counter, knuckles white from pressing too hard on the tile. I stared at my own face in the mirror. I dearly hope he hasn't been shown a picture of me, if he has, he may recognize me, after all, he's L for a reason. I leaned in to my reflection, checking if my colored contacts and hair dye were in check. I had also let my hair grow longer, which might help. I slid down the wall, crouching into my favored thinking position, head buried in my arms. I need to get my thoughts together. L is in Toho university because he suspects someone of being Kira. Naturally, he would be following the one he suspects the most. What better way to do this than to befriend him or her? I mean, this is a university, it would seem very normal for him to make friends. No suspicion there, except for his name... Does he suspect Light? That couldn't be, Light would never harm a living soul, let alone kill someone. I knew him better than anyone does, there's no way. Could he suspect Shiori? No, and not me neither, I am not even from this university and there is no way he would've known I was coming today. It's Light he suspects, why, how? This can't be..

"Kurami!"

"Shiori?" Shiori had burst through the bathroom door, a stream of tears stained her pink shirt.

"It's Light, he's, he's..." she choked heavily on her sobs.

"What! What happened."

"He fell on the floor and then..." she gasped for air, I was trying to suppress the pounding in my chest. I was frozen.

"He's not breathing."

** I changed his name from Ryuga Hideki to Ryuzaki because I am doing the movieverse and it'll affect events in the future. Sorry if this has caused confusion:( All feedback is welcome:D**


	5. Chapter 5

I curled myself into a ball in the corner of the room. The pungent smell of the hospital was beginning to make me sick. I peeked over my folded arms at the bed. Light's eyes were still closed, I had no one to talk too. But I had to be there for him when he woke up. I let out a deep sigh, now back to that Kira business, how could Light possibly have been...

"Kurami? Are you there?" His voice was weak and hoarse. I jumped up, racing to the side of the bed.

"Well obviously, why wouldn't I be here?" I mustered my biggest smile, it wasn't easy to put on a happy face when your brother just had the breath knocked out of him. From what I heard, one of Shiori's 'admirers' had put up a fight with Light, punching him in the stomach.

"Do you want me to beat up that jerk?"

"No, when you get into a fight its all over. He'll probably end up worse than I am." He winced, any movement to his stomach was clearly painful.

"Are our parents and Sayu and Shiori coming?" My smile faded at his words.

"They are not our real parents, Light."

"What's the matter with you? When is the last time you've mentioned that? Are you still depressed about it?" My cheekes burned, how could he say that? Of course I was, how was I supposed to forget my own father?

"What?" He lifted his eyebrows at my expression. I glared at him, my lips forming a rigid line.

"Well why wouldn't I be sad if I..." I spun away, I couldn't let Light see my eyes watering, it would've been too embarrassing.

"Listen, I know what you're thinking, you are not a bad person Kurami. You were blackmailed into doing all the things you did." He lifted his hand onto my shoulder, I had to admit that it made me feel better.

"Light!" Shiori bursted through the door, sending it crashing into the wall.

"Oh my goodness, I thought you were dead." She had tears in her eyes, I had never seen anyone care so much about one person, is that kind of love even possible? In a way, I was kind of jealous of Shiori because it seemed that she loved Light more than I did, even if it was a different kind of love. I was the reason Light was still alive, and I didn't react the way she did. In less than a minute Sayu and my parents barged in, showering Light with affection that I could never have provided him.

"I am so sorry this had to happen, Light. I have spoken to the principal myself, that student will be dealt with accordingly." My dad said.

"Oh Light, I brought you your favorite dinner.."  
Their voices faded as I slowly trudged out the door. I felt a deep sadness in the pit of my stomach, as much as I wanted the best for Light, I was jealous of him. No one has ever shown me that kind of affection, even in my dying moments... I slammed my back into the wall as I slid down into my crouched position. Why was I thinking about useless love? I had work to do, and this was the perfect time. If Light was Kira, his death note might have been in his room, and right then everyone was distracted. Including his Shinigami as it would've been with him. I needed to get back home before anyone else did.

* * *

I slowly pushed the door to Light's room open, wrinkling my nose as a small piece of led fell onto my face. Great, he has even designed a method of checking if someone has been in his room, I'd have to replace the lead at the top of the door. My eyes took in every inch of the room, it suddenly felt so huge. The death note could have been anywhere. If I were Light, I would've hid it in a secret compartment of some sort. I probably under the bed. Sliding under the low mattress, I became aware of a heavy smell of wood and dust. I ran my fingers over the wooden build, knocking occasionally in case there was an empty spot. It wasn't under the bed. My eyes trailed over wooden desk, all the way down towards the first drawer. Why was there a key on that drawer? It seemed as though he was trying to attract attention, anyone would have been curious to see what was inside. I grabbed at the handle a few times before drawing it open. I was so dearly hoping there wasn't a Death...diary? I raised an eyebrow, since when did Light have a diary? Even worse, why would a teenage boy want to attract attention to a drawer that had a _diary_? Unless... he was hiding something more. Wouldn't anyone be satisfied by just finding this? There must have been something else. Thankfully, I was able to almost accurately predict some of Light's moves as I was the one who taught him how to be sneaky like this...

I bent down under the desk. My eyes widened almost immediately in shock. Why was there a hole at the bottom of the drawer? It looked about as big as the circumference of a pen. A pen! This could have been the compartment, the pen would lift up the bottom of the drawer, revealing whatever might be under it. I jumped up, banging my head onto the side of the desk. Rubbing my head, I fumbled for a pen, any pen. I took in a deep breath before pushing up the roof of the drawer. My heart nearly skipped a beat, there inside the compartment I saw the smooth black surface of a notebook, the words Death Note written clearly on the cover. I quickly dropped the pen, letting the drawer slam back into place, he could still have been just like me, an innocent bystander who happened to come across one of these notebooks. This didn't prove that Light was Kira, he couldn't be Kira, he wasn't. But I still needed to be sure, I wouldn't have been able to sleep peacefully until I was sure that Light wasn't the killer. Now were did Light keep that laptop?

* * *

"Hey Light!" I peeked through the door, everyone had gone home on my way there. I needed to try my best to ignore the presence of the black Shinigami in the side of the room. I almost wished I hadn't touched that Death Note in his room..

"Kurami, were did you go?" He sounded worried. I couldn't tell him I went home, I didn't want to raise any suspicion.

"I went back to school to ask if I had homework."

"Since when did you care about homework?"  
Darn! He knew how to get me, why was I such a bad liar?

"Hey, my marks are dropping, and I've decided to become a better student." I smiled from ear to ear, bouncing on the side of the bed. Light took a sip of water from the glass on the small table.

"Say, Kurami, who's side are you on? L's side or Kira's side?" He asked nonchalantly while pressing buttons on the TV remote. Was he trying to test me?

"Well I am on Kira's side, duh," I scoffed, "Those criminals deserve to die." I turned to grab the plastic bag in the corner, barely missing the small smile that creeped onto his lips. Did he actually believe me? Or did he know I was lying?

"I brought you your laptop." I said, pulling it out of the bag. His expression brightened instantly, he never wanted to miss any school assignments even while being hospitalized. I handed him the laptop, holding back the sly smile that fought to appear on my lips. I had the device bugged with a virus that I had been working on for almost three years now. I would be able to hear everything he says.

"I will leave you alone now Light, its late and you need to rest."

* * *

I bounced my legs unnervingly as I sat on the hospital bench. I had earphones plugged into my Samsung phone, but not for the reason anyone would think. I certainly hoped that, that panda guy from the university wouldn't be suspicious of my shaking.

"Nervous about your brother?" Ryuzaki asked. He had appeared at the hospital moments ago, claiming to be here to visit his 'friend'. I nodded, still bouncing my leg on the ground, I was listening to an entirely different conversation by then.

"Its OK Ryuk, no one is here."

"Light, now that you're in the hospital wouldn't the deaths stop? Then your father may become suspicious of you."

"I wrote in names scheduled for a week after in case this would happen. Kira is still doing his job"

"You are the Kira." Ryuk said releasing a menacing laugh.

I couldn't take it, yanking the earphones off, I stuffed my phone into the bag. I felt dizzy, the world was spinning. Light was indeed Kira, and that boy sitting right across from me is out there to kill him. I couldn't believe what I had just heard, were all the times I had risked my life for Light in vain? I litterally wasted my life on that idiot. Should I turn him in? No, I needed to protect Light until the very end, I had to kill L. But first I needed a way to get close to L, make him vulnerable. Even after I got rid of L and Light was safe, there would be no more purpose for me, Light didn't need me anymore. I had nothing to live for.

"Kurami?" My vision cleared and I was staring face to face with my enemy. L.

"I am fine." I whispered.

"Very well then, I will be going now that the hospital is closing for the night." He said, rising into his strange hunched walking position. I needed to act quickly. How could I make him think I was dangerous enough to pay attention to?

"Ryuzaki," I called, he turned his head to the side, "You are L, aren't you?"

His eyes widened in shock. He turned back and slowly walked away. I could be sure that the police would be waiting for me at the front door. Why would L risk Kira's sister being suspicious of his being L? It was too early for him to expose himself to Kira, he needed a head start in this game.

"You will die, L"

**Should I make different POV's? Am I updating too often? Let me know your concerns! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It all happened so quickly, the blindfold, the chemical smell. I woke up to find myself in a pristine hotel room instead of under a white light being interrogated by the FBI. To make matters worse, my eyes had felt as though they were on fire when I regained consciousness The consequences of sleeping with contacts, just peachy.

I was crouched near the corner of the room, staring at the unruly detective as he sat hunched on the white couch, gorging on countless sweets. His dark eyes were trained on several TV sets, a table full of pastries was set before him. I couldn't believe how much he ate, I mean does this guy ever get full?

"Hey Ryuzaki, I have the right to know why you've kidnapped me like this." I shouted across the room. I needed to keep up my innocently annoying girly girl image.  
He turned his head towards me, a stoical expression plastered onto his face. I hated that, it only made it that much harder to guess what he was thinking.

"Do you remember what you last said to me at the hospital, Kurami san?" He asked, his face still expressionless.

"That you're L?" I raised an eyebrow.

"How could you have known that I am L?" I thought about it for a second. What would a crazy fan girl do? By the time I was through with his interrogation, he was going to think that I was much to ADD to be Kira's assistant, or whatever he thought I was.

"Oh my god, you're L? I was actually guessing but I was right. You are so awesome " I jumped out of my position and crouched right beside the couch. I peeked above the arm rest at him. "I am like, your biggest fan." I whispered. Which I kind of was admittedly, I mean seriously, why wouldn't I have been happy that someone worthy was able to take the position of L? Except that I had to kill him..

"So you're saying that you didn't really know I was L?"

"Nope." I replied greeting him with a ridiculously obnoxious grin spreading from ear to ear. Embarrassing as it was, this was how I needed to act for the time being.

"I know you probably don't like crazy fans, so don't worry, I'll be extra quiet." I galloped to the bedroom across from him. Leaning behind the door, I could see him watching me as I peeked from behind it. He was looking straight at a black screened television set. Did he actually think that I didn't know that he couldn't see my reflection? I watched as he bit down on his nail. This couldn't be good, it would have taken a while before L would have believed that, that was my real personality. For now, he probably thought it was a trick. L, I am very sorry. I didn't want to do this, I had never killed an innocent person. But he would be my second last kill. There was one more person, one more that I needed to kill.

I jumped out of my thoughts at the sudden knock on the door. It was probably Mr Whammy. The thought of him made my heart ache. The sound of several people entering the hotel room caught me off guard, I dove under the king sized bed. The voices were sickeningly familiar, and I say sickening because the thought of my dad thinking that I was a suspect of mass murder made my heart fall into the pit of my stomach. If Mr Yagami and his team started working with L, it worked as an advantage and a disadvantage. It may be harder to kill L, but I would have more access to him through my dad and his team, and in the future, possibly Light.

"Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam!"

Ryuzaki's voice became prominent within the hotel room. What was with that guy? He was so immature.

"If I was Kira, you would all be dead."

"What is the meaning of of this?" Mr Yagami was clearly trying to contain his professionalism.

That was all I heard from the conversation I was in my own world now. Now once again, how do I kill L? I could always use some of the skills my uncle taught me before he went to jail. The death touch. If I pressed a certain pressure point on L's chest, he would die of an unknown cause three months later. Disrupting the electrochemical signals of the heart. I just needed to find the perfect time and place. I needed to befriend him, lure him out, make him feel safe, then, when anyone least expected it, strike quickly and fatally.

"Kurami, what are you..." I was staring into the face of Mr Whammy, AKA, Watari. I knew very well that he was the only one who would ever recognize me, after all, my father was like a son to him. He watched me intently as I dragged myself from under the bed.

"I was just, uh, hiding. I hate strangers." It was the truth, I wasn't used to talking or being around people.

"Yes. Of course." He answered. He didn't spare any time before turning around, walking slowly back to his desk near L. If he recognized me, he wouldn't tell L. L hated me, he thought of me as someone who could challenge him for his position and win. I was his opponent, even if he had never seen me in person. I was rarely ever seen, I was only allowed to contact my dad and watari. That was, until...

"Kurami, I am afraid you will not be able to leave our sight from now on. The camera's have confirmed suspicious activity on your part, and we cannot risk anyone knowing of L's whereabouts or face." Watari said. He didn't even glance at me as he spoke. Was he mad, sad, afraid, worried? I had no idea.

"You will be coming with us."

Perfect.

** I am sorry I couldn't change POV's in this chapter, but rest assured in future chapters L's and Light's POV's will be included.**


	7. Chapter 7

**L's POV**

I brought the small teacup to my lips, watching Watari as he shuffled through the old files on his desk. He had said that he was searching for an old documentation of the child prodigy, K.

"Watari, we have already proven that K is dead. Is there something else?" He pushed his glasses up.

"I told you L, this matter is none of your concern. Of course she is dead, however I am interested in knowing what happened to her after she was kidnapped along with her brother."

I instinctively wanted to know more about this K figure. Who was her brother? Who was she kidnapped by? Why?

"Watari, have you found anything suspicious in Kurami's room?" I needed to change the subject. Watari hated when I spoke of K, something about her disappearance pulled at his heart strings.

"No, I haven't. But the camera that we secretly installed in her room reveals that she bugged Light kun's laptop prior to meeting him again at the hospital." He said, still violently throwing the papers around his desk. I was sure he wouldn't find anything useful to progress. K had destroyed everything, her birth certificate, pictures, and almost any file she could lay hands on before she disappeared. Perhaps she knew what was going to happen.

"Watari, when you questioned Kurami san, did she say anything?"

He paused for a second before replying.

"No, she denied everything. I asked her about the bugging, she said that she was wanted to make sure that Light wasn't stalking her friends on facebook."  
Facebook? What was wrong with her? Either that was an obscure excuse to deny that she was stalking Light herself, or she really was an idiot. However, I couldn't be sure which one it is. The school IQ records for her were unknown, and recently she had been showing signs of neglect towards her education. Could she really have had an inferior IQ? Even so, I couldn't risk it being a trick.

"Watari, please make sure Kurami san doesn't leave our sight. Do not let her have any contact with Light whatsoever." I said, biting on my nail. The TV set infront of me displayed all of the rooms of the Yagami household. It took some time to convince the police chief to agree to this.

"It seems that Yagami san trusts you a lot. You told the task force to leave so that you could speak with me privately and he trusted you to watch his family alone." Watari had read my mind. I struggle even today to understand that oddity about him.

"Ryuzaki, I want you and Kurami to become more acquainted as you will be living with her for a while. You need to watch her don't you?"  
I perked my head up at his words. Was Watari really going to lock me in a room with that crazy girl? She was so naive.

"I am afraid I must decline that offer..."

"No. It's not an offer, I am telling you to get acquainted with her. No matter how 'inferior' her IQ may be, she is a human being. This is an opportunity for you to get information on Light Yagami as well as to find out if she is Kira's assistant." He said with a rather wise sounding tone in his voice. As much as I loved and respected Watari, I didn't want to be forced into a friendship I did not agree to. But what could I do, I had no choice.

"Fine, but only for the time being."

Watari gave one of his rare smiles.

"It is only for the investigation," Watari said, "You should use it as a chance to obtain useful information, however you must be careful. I want you to get acquainted, but not too acquainted."

"I understand," I replied, turning back to the television sets that were placed in front of the couch. I suddenly felt Watari's hand on my shoulder.

"L, be careful."

What was it about Kurami san that made Watari think she was dangerous?

* * *

**Kurami's POV**

"Hey, guys, I need some entertainment here," I shouted. Internet was the food of my soul, and I had been locked in this room for the past twenty four hours with a lack of privacy. I looked up at the black cameras, they looked like the eyes of some giant bat.

"Watari san, Ryuzaki, anyone, I need internet."  
The door suddenly swung open, Ryuzaki glared at me through his dark eyes. His black bags were larger than usual, what was he doing at night?

"I was expecting Watari to come but oh well."

"Please do not shout. You may not have internet access, the only technology you can currently use is the television." He mumbled. He didn't look like he wanted to talk to me, did Watari force him too? I have always known that my dad wanted him to be...

"So?" He destroyed my train of thought.

"Is there anything else you would like? Food? Water?"

"Internet." I insisted. His lips formed a rigid line.

"I give up." I turned towards the door, pausing at the sight of Watari blocking the entrance.

"Oh no you don't, I am very sorry Kurami san, he usually gets quite unsociable after a long night of work," he said, his eyes trained on the complaining detective. Now this was what I called entertainment, I would totally give up internet to see these two argue any day.

"Watari, I am afraid this is highly unnecessary." L argued.

"And so is this," Watari replied while taking a large bite out of L's strawberry shortcake. L's face turned a sickening white, his eyes burned at the sight of his sweets being consumed by someone other than him right before his eyes.

"On second thought, I will buy you some more sour gummy's if you become more polite to Kurami san."  
L's face brightened, "Very well then," He said as Watari turned away from the door, possibly to go get L his gummies.

"Sooo," I said, bring my face uncomfortably close to Ryuzaki. "Did I ever tell you how awesome you are?"

"I am not awesome I am simply a blemish on the face of this universe that is trying to make a difference in the justice of the world." Wow L, those were wise words. Ever heard of speaking normal Japanese around regular people?

"Well I am still your biggest fan." I whined while following him into the room where the TV's were set.

"I thought you were awesome during the BB case." I barked into his face. He shuffled away a bit on the couch.

"You..were..following my case?"

"Well duh, I am your biggest fan ever." I shouted. He took in a deep breath.

"Please be more quiet, and you have mentioned being my biggest fan several times already."

I curled myself on the other end of the couch, watching him as he stirred a cup of tea with his lollipop Was he falling for my scheme? I had over heard him say that he had Watari check my room. I was very relieved that I had the insight to bury the Death Note that Sido gave me in the forest near my home. I glanced at the television sets, my eyes flung wide in shock.

"No, no, no, no, no, that is not supposed to happen!" I screamed, flinging myself over the glass table.

"What is it?"

"Light is in_ my room_!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Light's POV**

Now were did Kurami keep those SD cards of hers?

"Hey Light, I want an apple."

"Shut up Ryuk, I am trying to think. Even when I looked through her room, I could not find any SD cards." I said, my eyes trained on the grey pavement as I strolled through the park.

"Hey Light, do you think you've underestimated your sister? You were sure that she left those SD cards in her room, but she clearly hid them, along with any other important things she may have. What is so important about an SD card anyway?"

"Kurami has been working on an extremely high tech virus software that can hack anonymously and quietly into almost anything. I cannot risk her having any evidence against me. She could have bugged my laptop while I was at the hospital. I have several facts to support this theory. First of all, she left the hospital only to come back with my laptop, which doesn't seem suspicious at first glance, but leaving the room and getting herself into trouble with the police right after rings a bell. I know her very well, she wouldn't end up being a suspect without reason, she's up to something. I just need to determine whether that is in my favor or not." I explained.

Ryuk scratched his chin,

"You have given a lot of thought into this haven't you Light?"

I rubbed the back of my head, if Ryuk was entertained by my plans he may have become useful in the future, however I would have to appease him along the way somehow. Reaching a hand into my pocket, I pulled out the shining red apple I had been saving for him. Apples were nearly enough to bribe him into anything.

"Here you go Ryuk," I swung the apple over my shoulder, hoping he would catch it. Instead the sound of the fruit splatting onto the pavement made my eyes widen.

"What's wrong Ryuk? No apple's today?" I stopped short. Ryuk was silent, but more important was the small black figure trudging along the pavement. I was being followed.

"Someone is following me."

"I know," Ryuk said casually.

"How long was he following me for?"

"About three days," Ryuk explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I am not on your side or L's side, so why should I? Is this guy a policeman?"

"No, the police don't follow people around like this. Now I am sure someone is watching me at home. Ryuk, I guess this means no apples for you." I turned around the corner, leaving the Shinigami dumbfounded. Ryuk stood for a few seconds letting the news sink in before letting out an ear piercing shriek.

"You want apples? Find a blind spot " I chuckled, "and I need a way to take care of that FBI agent, dealing with Kurami can wait until later. I am sure she will not turn me in even if she has evidence, she loves me too much to see me get executed." I kept my head straight, hoping the FBI stalking me wouldn't notice me talking to 'myself'.

"Ryuk, it is love that can bring down even the greatest of warriors, can cause even the most intelligent person to act unrationally. If I can find a way to use her love to my advantage, I may be able to kill L much faster."

Ryuk instantly broke into uncontrollable laughter. What was so funny about what I just said?

* * *

**Kurami's POV**

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" Soichiro turned to face me. I was peeking from behind the bedroom door, beyond him I could see Ryuzaki, his head bent foreward and eyes closed.

"Give this to him," I pointed towards L, holding up a small cream colored blanket. My dad nodded before walking back to the couch, gently engulfing the sleeping detective in its warmth. He was shaking, I had spent many a night in the cold, knowing how it felt, I never wanted anyone to feel the same way. Seeing him shiver like that reminded me of a past so horrible I just needed to make him stop. He did, and I took in the entire room. Matsuda was snoring on the floor, his arms wrapped around a large pillow that was supposed to be under his head. Aizawa, Mogi, and Ukita were no better off, two sprawled on the couches and the other's face plastered onto the table. The only ones awake were Sanabi and Soichiro, who were not spared the beauty of a good night's sleep. I turned away from the door, pulling the curtain away from the window. The thick curtains concealed the bench like structure that was built into the wall under the window frame. I leaned on the cold window, bringing my knees to my face. I liked being alone in here, concealed by the privacy of the curtain. As far as I knew, this was the only blind spot of the cameras. I watched silently as a golden glow rose from beyond the skyline of Kanto, the sky turned a pale dark blue. It was dawn, and the sounds of L stirring on the couch did not help my cause. Another day with that creeper. If I had to...

"Ryuzaki, there is a phone call for you," Watari's soft voice penetrated my thoughts. I leaned against the door, I guess everyone was awake now.

"It's been a long time," Ryuzaki responded before remaining quiet for a few moments.

"Watari, can you connect me to the camera's in the museum?"

"Of course."

I slowly slipped from behind the door, watching as the screen turned white before displaying the different rooms of the museum. What was the reason why he needed to watch a museum? Then it hit me. Last night, I was sitting behind L while he watched the videotape of Ray's death. A woman had run up to him, seemingly crying, and he was pointing back at the train. Did this mean that Kira was in the train, and if so, was he going to kill that woman? She looked like another FBI agent, my brother was not the type to leave any chances of getting caught. If this woman was the one who just called, she may have been planning revenge. Revenge would've been against Light, as I heard L say that Ray had suspected him. This was a death trap. Light was going to kill her somehow. I just knew it.

"Light Yagami, if you want her to live, just kill me right now. My name is Misora Naomi, all you need is a name to kill don't you? Kill me."  
The voices in the camera's snapped me back into reality. My eyes widened in shock, Light was being forced to kill this woman who was holding Shiori at gun point. What kind of cruel trap was that?

"I told you I am not kira." Light whined.

I watched as he slowly pulled out a pen. What was the point of that? Was he going to use the death note?  
My eyes locked into the screen, the world seemed to have held its breath, the sound of sirens became prominent within the background of the live videotaping. Shiori turned to look at Misora, ripping her arm from her grip. She raced towards Light, turning back only to see the gun held up towards the only man she had ever loved. Shiori's jaws dropped before she threw herself into the bullet's line of pursuit. A loud bang echoed through the hall before a red spot appeared on her chest. No, I couldn't have seen that. I jolted back into the room, curling into a ball. This couldn't have happened. The voices in the room were frantic as the team tried to race to the scene in time. The only voice that couldn't be heard was L's voice. That sick idiot, he could have known this was going to happen.

"Ryuzaki, how could you just sit there and do nothing." I shouted, galloping back into the room.

"Shiori might be dead and your just sitting here thinking about stupid old kira? Move your sorried butt and lets get out of here, I need to see her." I barked at him.

My eyes softened when I saw the look on his face. His eyes were wide with shock and his lips were parted slightly. I had thought that he hadn't cared, but he was just in shock. I looked up at the TV, Shiori was limp in Light's arms, his cries filled the room as police filed in. Misora's body was sprawled on the ground. She killed herself. Is this what I thought it was? Did Light kill Misora to get her out of the way, making her kill Shiori to inspire sympathy? It made sense, the deaths seemed unrelated to Kira, and it was the perfect way to join the task force. But Light wasn't like that, he wasn't!

"I am sorry I couldn't save Shiori." I looked down to see L, still with the same shaken expression.

"You have no need to be sorry," I whispered. As much as I loved Shiori, I couldn't cry. I wanted to, but tears wouldn't come.

"Ryuzaki, do you want to go outside for a while?" I asked. He didn't even glance up while responding.

"I suppose, I am checking out today, and I need to return to HQ. You will be coming. I suppose we can leave." He stated, raising himself off the couch instead of his usual jump.

I stalked towards the entrance, slipping on my small leather boots, my hand stroking the small pencil shaped knife concealed within the fabric of the inside. My lips curled into a small smile as I remembered the heavy, metallic scent of blood.

"Kurami? Are you coming?" Ryuzaki called from behind the hotel door.

"Oh yes Ryuzaki, I am coming."


	9. Chapter 9

"Kurami? Are you alright?"

I looked up to see the familiar panda faced detective staring right at me. Concern filled his eyes, I was sure that I had been having another noticeable flashback.

"I am fine." I said, just realizing that we were walking towards a bakery. Damn it, I wished that we would walk through a dark alley. It would have made my job so much easier.

"Why are we going to a bakery? My friend just died and all you care about is your insatiable appetite?" I wanted to slap myself across the face, I was supposed to be the innocent girly fan girl, not some smart alic who knew what the word insatiable meant. I glared at him through the corner of my eye, he didn't seem to notice. He was too busy trying to find his credit card in the white bag he was carrying.

"I am buying sweets for her family, not myself." He said. My heart sunk deep into my chest, even through his monotone facial expression, I sensed a hint of sadness in his voice. I had expected him to be a half hearted, stuck up human being that showed off his amazing intellectual ability. He was none of those things. I almost felt sad that I was going to kill him, he was so innocent, so..I didn't know how to describe it. He was just, so pure. He wasn't like any of the other people I had met in my life.

"Kurami san, have a bite."

"Huh?" I turned to see Ryuzaki holding a marsh mellow.

"I thought we came for Shiori's family, not me," I said.

"Yes, but you haven't eaten in almost two days. I will buy you some food as well."

My eyes were wide with shock, no one had ever offered me food before. Not even my own father or uncle. I looked down at the fluffy sweets, I didn't really like sugary foods, yet the tearing pain in my stomach was almost enough to betray me.

"No thanks," I mumbled.

He withdrew his hand slowly, still keeping that veil of distance from the world. He didn't show emotion, not for Shiori, not for me, and not for himself. Then it came to me that he may have asperger's syndrome but I quickly dismissed the thought. He had shown slight emotion in his tone, indicating that he was hiding his feelings, he wasn't autistic.

"Ryuzaki, do you have any friends?" I asked, staring stoically into the darkening sky. This kind of weather only worsened my depressed feelings. I waited for an answer, but my reply was that of the wind howling in my ears. I turned towards him.

"What? It was just an innocent question," I said, seeing his strange expression. His thumb was raised to his mouth, as if either contemplating the question, or my motives.

"You may find that you must ask yourself that question, Kurami san."

It was true, I was extremely unwelcoming towards people, I was solitary. The loud buzzing of a cell phone brought me back from zoning out again.

"Hello?" Ryuzaki replied to the caller.

"Yes, I was expecting that to happen. Tell them I will be there soon. Watari, keep watch on all the cameras once we arrive. This my be what I told you about earlier."

He clicked a button on the cell phone, ending the call.

"Your brother will be joining us at task force," he said.

What? That only further raised my suspicion of Light being behind Shiori's and Naomi's deaths. It made perfect sense. My father would feel sympathetic towards him when he asked to avenge Shiori. He would then get closer to L and ultimately kill him. It was a plan that was extremely fragile, even the slightest error could be fatal. I couldn't let that happen, I had to find the perfect time to kill L and fast, I had to do it before Light became more vulnerable.

"Kurami? Your zoning out again."

That idiot, once again, he had destroyed my train of thought.

"Kurami?" He repeated.

"Ryuzaki, I know you will probably be following me constantly when we go wherever we are going. But I would like to be able to sit outside while the sun sets. I have a thing for doing that. You don't need to talk to me, I just feel better when I do that."

"You mean it gives you time to reflect? You realize that, that may worsen your flashbacks as you constantly think about them."

"I just want some air, and some time to be away of the noise. Please, it would mean a lot to me."

He looked at me from top to bottom before nodding slightly. He turned and we continued to walk down the path, bags of sweets for the family of the victim in our arms. I needed that time to get to know him, and yes, as a friend. Keeping your enemies close was not a joke, it was very true. If I got L to open up to me and befriend me, I could lure him out, use his friendship against him, and when the time is just right, kill him. I knew for a fact that I was too horrible a person to fall for such a trick as friendship and love. So this plan was perfect for the time being. I was going to kill him I mean even if I was an amateur killer, my uncle had taught me some. The only issue was I didn't know how to not get caught...


	10. Chapter 10

**L's POV**

"Ryuzaki, Light san is here,"

Watari's voice spoke softly from behind me. At last, I could start planning how to expose Light for his crimes. I was almost 95% sure that he was the Kira, however I told the others that my suspicion was around 3 to 5%.

"Ryuzaki? Oh, now I see, an alias."

"Your very sharp, how did you see it?" I had been told many times of Light kun's abilities, however I saw it as a good opportunity to test his personality by his response.

"I am not sure if you're being sarcastic. It is rather a blatant attempt to preserve your name against Kira, as he can kill you by knowing your name." He replied, picking up a blue chess piece between two fingers and setting it elsewhere on the board.

Right then, I could check to see if he would try hard to win, I knew one of Kira's qualities was the childish desire not to lose. The sound of shuffling disturbed my thoughts. I glanced across the room to see Kurami san trying to dig herself out of a stack of shredded papers that had fallen out of the storage. She was nothing more than a distraction, yet Watari insisted that she stay with us. Why was that? I kept moving my fingers around the chessboard.

"I suspect you of being Kira, Light kun," I said, "We set up mics and camera's in your home to monitor your movements for a few days."

Light scratched the back of his head,

"That is Illegal."

"It was a special case. Your father agreed to it. Other than that, I also believe you are responsible for Shiori's death. Naomi, being a former FBI agent, got to you without us telling her about the suspicions against you," I stated.

I moved another chess piece across the board just as Matsuda jolted out of his seat.

"Wait a minute. You are so cruel, Ryuzaki. Light kun just lost Shiori to that woman, Naomi. You may be more intelligent than us, but you don't have a heart."

"Matsuda san, I can prove my innocence on my own," Light replied with an almost reassuring air in his voice. I must admit, he was cunning. Getting everyone on the task force on his side with his charismatic charm was sly, but what amazed me was the method he used to join task force. He was possibly one of the most dangerous criminals I had ever met. Of course, behind BB and The Black Death. My mind was literally in another world when I heard the familiar sound of defeat.

"Checkmate."

I looked down at the board, I was indeed in checkmate.

"Congratulations Light kun," I said, unable to hide my own immature hatred of losing. However the inevitable spark of joy at beating the world's greatest detective at a game of chess was evident in his eyes. But it hadn't mattered, I had gotten what I was looking for.

* * *

Curling myself into a ball, I sat quietly in the bathtub, my fingers making traces in the soapy water. I needed a plan of action, but what? For some reason my mind would not work at the moment. If I killed him, would I be found out? Probably, there are only so many people who have seen him, they would investigate those. Of course, that included myself. How touching.

"Kurami san? Are you OK?"

Oh yes, he agreed to take me up on the roof every day at sunset after I had requested it. As much as my evil intentions were, it was kind of him to think I was telling the truth. Did he really think I was innocent?

"I am coming, Ryuzaki," I shouted, lifting myself out of the cool water. I fumbled with the shower tap before it finally let out a jet of ice cold water. I didn't care, I was used to cold water, it was one of my punishments when I was little. I waited for the extra soap to rinse off me before wrapping myself in a warm towel and proceeding to adjust my hair dye and colored contacts. I needed to use dye that was washed off after every shower in case the sudden need to turn back to my regular hair color quickly arose. Say I wanted to go on the run, I didn't have the allowance to buy hair dye, and the one I used was made from a special concoction of coffee and other things. That way I could bring it to task force claiming it was my morning drink, as gross as that sounded.

"Kurami? Are you almost done?"

"Yes, nearly there."

I fought to put the infernal contacts on my eyes. It was torture every time. I threw the towel over my shoulder before unlocking the door. I thrust the towel over my shoulder as I slowly trudged past L, my eyes following the movements of my feet. How was I going to kill L? He was innocent, I had no reason to do it beyond my protection over Light. But Light was the one at fault, perhaps I could...negotiate with him?


	11. Chapter 11

Every second it took for Watari to remove the handcuffs felt like minutes. L had decided that I would be chained to my bed at night, as I had a thing for escaping into the bathroom for a few hours. I breathed deeply as I blew on my raw wrists. They had been on long enough to rub off my skin.

"Watari san, Light told me that L has to watch me all the time, does that mean I have to go with him to the university?" I asked.

"I am afraid so," ever since that last time we spoke, he never looked me in the eye. Why was that? What he thought about me mattered, what was he thinking? Was he mad? About what? Was it because...

"Kurami san?"

I turned to see L standing at the door, a pair of strange looking black cuffs in his hands. This couldn't have been good.

"What are those?" I pointed to the objects.

"These are specially designed handcuffs. They are a precaution in case you get any silly ideas of running away. There is a remote attached to them that will taser you if you decide to act rashly." He replied.

What? So they were going to taser a suspect? What if I wasn't Kira, which I wasn't, it would be a violation of my rights. But I knew better than to argue, this guy would never change his mind.

"Find," I replied. I wish I hadn't, never once in my life did I ever allow myself to be under anyone's mercy, except my uncle. This was going to be a long day..

* * *

I grunted as I twisted the infernal black cuffs on my arms. They were very small and thin, so my clothing easily concealed them. Nice, they weren't even turned on and they bothered the living daylights out of me.

"Ryuzaki," I growled.

He paid no attention as he continued stuffing his mouth with huge spoonfuls of ice cream. What was wrong with him? How could he fit so much in his mouth with one bite?

"Hey guys," Light plopped his bag onto the seat next to me. Sliding a tray of food over the table, he sat in the chair opposite to L.

"So, you came here because you suspect me, don't you?"

"precisely," L said, his voice barely audible through his full mouth. Manners...  
Suddenly L jumped out of his seat, holding the empty ice cream bowl.

"I will be back," he said before walking oddly towards the trash bin.

"Koyuki?" Light whispered. The fact he was using my real name meant it was important. But certainly L was watching us, he couldn't act suspicious at this moment.

"Do you know where our uncle is right now?"

Why would he want to know were he was?

"No, why?"

"No reason, I was just curious about whether he is alive or not. He could easily have been killed by Kira."

"I know," I said, trying to look casual by digging through my black leather book bag. If that even looked casual.

"Wasn't it strange we had to call him by a code name?" Light inquired before gulping down a spoonful of soup.  
Was he asking our uncle's name indirectly? There was no way I was going to tell him anything. I was the only one who knew who he really was. And as bad as he was, I wouldn't let Light kill him, that was something that would definitely cause much chaos within the organization that he lead. Most certainly we would be the first ones they would come to, we were the only ones they knew could find the killer. There was no way I was going to be caught up in another one of these messes..

"Kurami san, do you mind lending me your cell phone?"

I was taken by surprise at Ryuzaki's voice, I spun to find him standing behind me. How long had he been standing there? What did he hear? This guy was a pro.

"Uh, sure," I handed him the cell phone, fighting to hide my reluctance. I had something hidden in that phone, an SD card containing a virus that I kept in handy for any emergency need for escape. However I didn't think he would find it. L dialed several numbers before a voice appeared on the other end.

"Good work, please prepare the rooms, we will be doing this for several weeks."  
Oh no, what was he talking about, detainment? I reached towards him, my eyes wide with dread, detainment? Could that be what he was talking about? I grabbed his arm, wrinkling his shirt in my fist.  
I couldn't say anything, we were in public. A huge thudding sound suddenly emanated from behind me. I heard shrieks and screams, L looked up, his eyes filled with horror. He put slowly put down the cell phone before grabbing me and Light under the table. I couldn't speak, my mind was frozen. I caught a glimpse of a man in black from under the table, the sound of a gun shot rang throughout the cafeteria.

"Everyone, don't move, and put your hands up."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello readers:) If you are reading this, please know that I would love to hear your feedback, whether good or bad. Please drop a quick comment. I hope you are all enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it:)**

**Note: My message on the first chapter serves as my official disclaimer.**

**Definitions: Bucho= chief**

My mind was frozen as I stared into the black eyes of the intruder. He glared at me, his fist clutching a brown bag. Possibly containing all the money he stole from the cafeteria. Out of all the hundreds of students crouching under the tables, why did he have to pick on me? I sucked in a deep breath, my chest was heaving in anticipation. I felt like something was going to happen that there was something I needed to do, I just didn't know what it was. I turned my head slightly to the side, Ryuzaki had my cell phone in his hand, the numbers that displayed on the screen may as well have been our only hope at that moment. 911. I spun back to the robber, oh lord, he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at L. The phone. Had he called them already, or was he threatening?

The intruder began to rhythmically tap his foot on the ground. In moments, the tapping was in sync with those of several other bandits at the door. He had backup. The man in the middle, seemingly the largest, pulled a long gun from behind his back before walking quickly towards us. I felt Light grip the back of my shirt in horror. Wait a minute, that gun, it had a long blade at the front. A gun that was also a sword, an innovation used by a certain group of killers. Ones I used to work with, and their leader was walking straight towards us. No not us, towards L. He was the one with the phone, he was the threat. I turned to him, his face was stoical, the killer was too close, only several feet. I spun towards the table, yes, there was a knife there. Even if it was just a butter knife, it was a knife.

I jolted towards the table, grabbing the knife. The killer jumped back before flashing his blade at me. He lunged forward as I backed up, the blade wedging into the table. Now was my chance. I held the table, kicking him in the face with both feet before flipping the table over and grabbing the blade. My blood was boiling, it was great to be back in action. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as the world faded from my mind. It was only me and my opponents, as it always was in the past. I looked up at him, half of his face was concealed by a thick black fabric. Why would such an experienced and seemingly powerful killer choose to attack a cafeteria? What kind of ridiculous idea was that? I was sure my thoughts displayed on my facial features because the man's eyebrows formed a thin line. I glared at him, the gun pointed towards the sky. I wasn't going to kill. Not after all that had happened. I was a new person, or so I thought.

He backed up, the other men had already fled out the door. There was something strange going on, the man's eyes looked wide with not fear, but shock. He lifted his hands slowly while backing out of the door. I cocked the gun, sending him flying out the door as fast as he'd appeared. It was over, but not for ever. I still didn't know why he was shocked at my appearance, and I didn't want to believe that he recognized me, after all I had worked with his organization. Not all of them knew me, but for the slight chance he had seen me before...

"Kurami, are you alright?"  
I spun to find my dad and Light running towards me. Light grabbed my shoulders, inspecting me for injuries.

"Calm down, guys, I am fine," I breathed. My dad and brother were joined by a crowd of police men and students trying to claw their way to the scene. The high pitched sound of sirens bounced around in my skull. I hated attention. I hated noise.

"Light, we have got to get outta here."  
My dad nodded at me.

"Yes, this is a crime scene now. Kurami, I am afraid you will have to come with me. The police will be asking your questions. But since I know you don't like all the commotion you may sit in the car and wait for me to come get you," he turned towards Light, "Light, call your mother. The university will not be holding anymore classes today. Be careful, those criminals are still on the loose."  
Light nodded confidently as he turned back to me. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"We will be waiting for you back at home. I will make sure that your dinner is still warm when you get back, okay?" he ruffled my hair before pushing through the crowd. Light was the best brother I could ever have asked for, how was it possible that he had the heart to conduct all those murders?

"Kurami, lets go," my dad put a hand on my shoulder, leading me away from the scene. As we exited the glass doors of the building, I was greeted with the sight of Matsuda standing by my dad's car, a cell phone pressed to his ear. He momentarily pulled it away, his hand on the mouth piece.

"Matsuda san, watch Kurami in the car please. I will be back shortly."  
Matsuda nodded approval before opening the car door for me. I slowly entered the car, not sure if I wanted to be alone with a guy, even if it was just Matsuda.

"Uh, Matsuda san?"

He was still babbling on the phone. Uh, this couldn't get any worse. Say, were did L go off too? Then it struck me in the chest like a bullet. What I had done in the cafeteria against the killer. It contradicted all of the efforts I have made so far. I saved L. What was even worse, I displayed the ability to be fearless enough to kill. I had threatened a killer, someone who could have ended my life in a matter of moments. No normal person would have done that, especially not for some creepy boy detective. Why did I do it? Was it out of pure instinct to defend, did I succumb to the killer's blood lust, or did I actually care whether he lived or died? For the first time in ages, I questioned my motives without reaching a conclusion. I struggled to recall the events best I could but the whole thing was foggy, all the other fights I have ever been in always remained crystal clear in my mind. But not this one. Not that I had an amazing memory, it was more like there were certain things I could recall with great detail, and others that I couldn't remember. What was I going to tell the police if they asked me why I reacted the way I did? I no answers.

"Kurami, Yagami bucho is coming," Matsuda called from outside of the car. He was still leaning on the front window. I Matsuda was actually my favorite Task Force member, although he was kind of strange. I leaned on the window, sucking in the fresh air that brushed over my face in hopes that it would refresh my memory.

"We will be going now. Mogi and Matuda will be in one car while Aizawa and Ukita will be in the other. I will drive my daughter. Hopefully this will be over with soon." My dad spoke to the Task Force who had come just as he had came. He glanced down at his watch.

"I will call Light and tell him we might not be returning soon."  
Oh dear lord, no. What did he mean? Interrogations of someone who was nothing more than a defendant would only take a few hours, right? How long were they planning on keeping me? Was L behind this? Was he detaining me for what I did? I had shown some aggression, and that definitely didn't play right for those who suspected I either was, or worked with Kira. Great. Best day of my life. I hated this.  
"Dad?" I called.

"Its okay, Kurami. Hopefully it will be short. I am just not sure how long it will last." His lips turned into a rare reassuring smile. I felt my nerves calm down as he stepped by my open window.

"You will have to wear this blindfold on the way." He handed me a black band. As much as he was trying to help me calm down, I felt my unease rise again. The fact that they were blindfolding me meant we were going somewhere top secret. Not your regular police station. Oh, woe was me. What had I done to get myself in this stupid situation? Why didn't I just let L die? It would have been a death that no one would really suspect was linked to Kira. But Light had manipulated the Death Note once, he could do it again, but it would have been too blatant this time. Especially after L accusing him of killing Naomi and Shiori. Shiori. Were was she now? Did she know that Light was Kira now? I hoped not. She was the sweetest girl, it would break her fragile spirit to know the one love of her life used her and killed her. I shook my head violently. My thoughts were all over the place, I needed to calm down. This was just an interrogation right? I leaned again by the window. The air bombarded my face as we sped towards who knows where. I kept my mind focused on the hum of the car engine. I would not zone out again.

"Dad, who do you think Kira is? Ryuzaki said that Light is Kira," I asked innocently. Why was asking this? I just needed to strike a conversation.

"That is nonsense. Light is not Kira. Your brother is a respectable, intelligent young man. Do you actually think he would destroy his future with such a futile attempt at justice?" He asked.

"No, he is not like that. Light is innocent," I replied, noticing he ignored my first question. I guessed he had no idea who Kira may have been.

* * *

Several agonizing hours passed. My seat was burning, and the dryness in my throat was getting hard to ignore. The consequences of sitting by an open window for so long. I wiped the moisture off my hands on my lap before stroking the leather car seat. It was such a pain not to be able to see. Suddenly the sound of the car motors became amplified. We were in a tunnel. I hated tunnels. I always thought they would collapse on me someday. For once I hoped that would happen today.

"Kurami, you may remove the blindfold."

My heart skipped a beat, that was not my father's voice. How long was L sitting in front of me? He wasn't there until the blindfold came on. That sneak. I wanted to whack him on the head. It was his fault I was in this mess. But I knew better than to react that way. I pulled at the blindfold, sliding it over my eyes. We were in a narrow tunnel, but what caught my attention was it was going underground. My father once told me that these places were the likes of which where criminals were executed. I tried to hide the gleam in my eyes. Now I was really confused, if I was executed, for whatever unjust reason, Light would eventually be caught and executed too. I had promised myself I would protect him, even if that meant I would die the worst of deaths. And now I might be forced to break that promise. But some small voice in my mind said that they weren't going to kill me, but at worst it would be detainment.

The car parked in a small space in the corner of a large underground parking lot.

"Wow," I said, my voice echoing off the walls as I stepped out of the vehicle.

"This place is huge, where are we?"

My dad nodded at me. His gesture for be quiet when he wasn't allowed to speak to you. He gently rested a hand on my shoulder as we proceeded to walk towards the door. Behind the door was a white hallway, unlike the tall grey walls of the lot. My eyes darted from side to side. The detectives surrounded me, one on my left, one on my right, and another two behind me and in front of me. Excluding L, who was leading the way. The stupid looking mask that covered his face concealed his identity. I guess even the few people around here didn't know what he looked like.

"This way please," I woman with a black badge labeled FBI opened the door for us. Her face was expressionless, were they all like that? As we walked down the hall, the smell of some sanitation chemical pierced my nose. I was lead into a dark room with a single light. The long brown table held several professional looking black chairs, along with one at the back. I shivered at the sight of the cuffs and chains attached to that seat. It was presumably mine.

"Please sit here, you will not be restrained unless you cause trouble," the woman said, pointing at my seat. I nodded before plopping myself on a chair. The rest of the task force exited the room, except my father. They took their seats along with several other strangers. All of them watching me. A microphone was placed in front of me. L had disappeared again.

"Kurami Yagami, please remain calm throughout this interrogation. As you can see, these FBI will restrain you if you cause trouble."  
I nodded at the warbled voice that emanated from the microphones in the corners of the ceiling. It was L.

"This is on behalf of a private investigation, it has almost nothing to do with the Kira case."  
He paused before continuing.

"You are Light Yagami's sister, correct?"

"Yes."

"Is Mr Yagami really your father?"

What was this? What did this have to do with anything? I was soon to find out.

"I, I." I paused.

I waited for him to ask something different but he remained silent.

"No we are adopted."

Murmurs swept over the room. Was it possible these people knew Mr Yagami and didn't know we were adopted? The room returned to silence as everyone awaited L's next question. The wall across from me suddenly lit up by a projector. An image was displayed on it. An image of a man. But not just any man. Oh no. How could it be? How did he connect me to this?

"Do you know this man?" L asked.

I looked up at the picture. The blurry figure of a man standing poised over a dead body. His eyes gleamed, his teeth bared through a maniacal smile.

"No, I don't know him."

"Incorrect."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers, I am very sorry for the long wait. I have teachers cramming exams and summatives over my head. Anyway, here is chapter thirteen. For the record I am doing a bit of a cross over with battle royale, but you don't need to know what it is to understand, all will be explained later. Please tell me what you think, good or bad.**

I squinted at the bright lights above my head. I had never expected anyone to find out about this, but it happened.  
"This man was your seventh grade teacher, he was also the leader of part of a Yakuza branch," L continued.  
"Several months after you entered the seventh grade, your class went missing. We have not been able to recover any tape or audio recordings as they were destroyed in an explosion. However, we were able to find a list of your classmates' names and faces, each crossed out with a red X other than you and your brother. Since you are survivors, we believe you are our only source of information."  
I felt my face turn cold as I tried to remain calm. What did this have to do with the attack at school? Maybe they were involved with one another? And what was it that L said about my teacher being a Yakuza? One thing was certain, I had a feeling that it had something to do with my uncle. If that is true, then the man I saw at the cafeteria may be one of his spies.  
"What happened exactly on that day?" one of the detectives questioned. They must have been working with L, or they wouldn't share this information, right?  
"I, I can't remember. All I remember was going on a field trip and waking up somewhere dark. No one was there except me and Light," I lied. But if they didn't have tapes, they wouldn't know I was lying. Ok, maybe not a lie, but a half truth.  
"So this has nothing to do with Kira, yet it somehow partains to Light and me?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"We have been investigating this prior to the start of the Kira case."  
"Ok, what is it about?"  
"That is classified."  
That's all that I remembered before a cold towel was wrapped around my face.

* * *

"Oh good, you're awake."  
I slapped the palm of my hand onto my forehead. A massive migraine was pounding at my skull, and the ground was wobbling in this wierd sort of way. The deep hum of an engine didn't make it any better. Wait, where was I?  
"If you must know, you are on a plane."  
I looked up at the blonde young man that had just voiced my thoughts.  
"What?" I stared at him through heavy eyelids, the chloroform did a good job at knocking me out.  
"You're on a private jet headed for England." He bit a piece off a large chocolate bar.  
I rubbed my temples, the bubbling feeling in my stomach was enough to remind me I had motion sickness.  
"Wait a minute," I jolted up, was this real?  
"Why am I going to England?"  
"For investigational purposes"  
I spun around to find myself staring into the all too familiar black orbs. L, what a creep, why on earth is he kidnapping me? Maybe, just maybe it was to keep me away from Light? If he thinks I am his right hand Kira-helper or something, and Watari thinks I am K, than I would definitely be dangerous if I was on Kira's side. But the truth was I was not. I hate Kira with all my heart, but I can't let Light die, in my mind, Light and Kira are two different personalities. I am bent on believing that Light is just bewitched or something by that notebook.  
"Mello, you aren't supposed to be here, I told you to stay away from this section."  
I suddenly was snapped back into reality by the fact L was still staring at me, as if I was a slice of cake or something. I staring back at him intently, his face was monotone, and he didn't blink, but I could tell something was on his mind by the all too obvious finger-on-mouth. I coughed, clearing my throat. The boy, Mello, had run off at L's scornful admonition.  
"So," I shrugged, "why am I here?"  
"I answered you already," L replied.  
"I am looking for something specific."  
'All I will say is that we think you are Kira's assistant. We have the permission of Soichiro Yagami for you to come with us for a while. I will be observing you in England, as Watari thinks it might be a danger to keep you near Light and myself at the same time."  
He turned away, glancing back momentarily.  
"The plane will be landing in five minutes, I suggest you find a seat away from the stretcher you were on before."  
So they passed me as a sick person? Clever...

* * *

When the plane landed, I was forced to endure a three hour long car ride to a large house on the country side. I didn't recognize it, but I had lived here before with my father, so I was familiar with the area and the large orphanage nearby. The house had a study, which belonged to Watari san, and several bedrooms. Most of which were empty, but Watari had decided that since L was to watch me day and night, we would share a bedroom, but I was glad he had the thought to put a curtain between us for privacy when I needed it.  
"You must be within this perameter at all times, otherwise we will have to use these," Watari held up a pair of ugly looking iron cuffs. There was a long chain leading to another cuff. Oh no, there was no way that was happening.  
"What if I need a shower?"  
Watari winced slightly before implying that a woman would be watching on camera. This was torture as it was, but it could have been worse. The only thing I was really worried about was the fact that I had returned to a place I had been missing from for so long. I hadn't known many people, but I was afraid of coming back.  
A sudden banging on the door rang through my ears, what was that?  
I heard Watari open the door, than either a squeel of delight or utter horror. Clattering could be heard down the stairs. What was that? I trotted down the long staircase to find Watari talking to a strange looking woman.  
"Do I need to call the police again?" he said, trying to remain calm.  
"Call them, I can just say that he harmed me," she lifted her shirt, revealing a scar that ran across her stomach.  
"I can say he did this," she slurred, was she drunk?  
She jolted foreward, pushing Watari to the ground. It was just then that I noticed L, he was in a corner, a strange look on his face. Was he...scared?  
"You little beast, give me money, I need money," she lunged at him with a long stick she pulled from behind her, lashing at his shoulder with it. L threw himself back, he gripped his shoulder. As fast as possible, he ran at the stairs. He didn't make it far with me in the way, but instead dropped himself in my arms. What on earth was going on?  
"Give your mother some money, I need a drink," she screamed.  
"I hate you, you little vermin, you weren't supposed to be born anyway, you aren't even useful enough to buy me a drink.":  
My eyes were wide with shock, if she was L's mother, why was he in an orphanage? I felt a wet feeling on my shoulder, I peered down at L who was silent. His arms gripped me beyond capacity.  
"Get off that stupid girl, its not like she can protect you. Why do you become such a baby whenever I come around? Huh?" She gave the wooden stick a swing into the air.  
A few pieces came together in my mind, L was suffering abandonment, not only that but he was being hated by his own mother, if she was his mother. L, who was normally so calm and collected, broke in the face of this past suffering.  
"I am calling the police," Watari called from the kitched, "leave now."  
"No way old man, he's my son and I want money. Too bad, I am not going. Oh boo hoo cry you little twirp."  
Watari emerged from the kitched, a phone in his hand. The sirens could be heard from afar.  
"You abandoned him, he belongs with me. Your son is one of the greatest people I have ever met, how can you be so cold and hateful? He has accomplished.."  
"Who cares, right now, I want him to accomplish ginving me some of his cash, come here Rue chan." she cooed with a more than evil smile on her face. I felt the blood in my veins boil. I let my nature get the best of me.  
"Listen lady, you don't deserve him as a son." I growled.  
"Why you little dog. A stupid child like you, why don't you go home and talk to your dollies?"  
I felt small, like a child that was lost. I never spoke to an adult like this before, and it was horrible, but I couldn't help it, L was a nice person, weird as he was. Suddenly the moments when he offered me food flashed through my memory. L was a kind person, was he hiding his real personality just for the investigation?  
"He's such a loser, like his father."  
At the mention of his dad, L's grip tightedned around my waist to an almost unbearable point. I noticed tear stains apearing on my shirt, he was crying? How? I suddenly instinctively wrapped my arms around him. He moved slightly before looking up at me, his eyes were gleaming but the look, he had his eyebrows raised in confusion.  
"Why are you doing this?" He whispered hoarsly.  
"I don't know," my voice trailed off. I suddenly saw him not as a detective, but a teen that needed help. Was he depressed?  
"You will not mention this to anyone." He said.  
I barely heard him as I watched his screaming mother being dragged out the door by the police. Did L ever get beaten by her as a child? Was he depressed?  
I pulled up his sleeves, my mind raced with horrible thoughts as I gasped at what I saw.  
"L...you...you.."


	14. Chapter 14

Kurami's POV

_"What have you two done now?"_  
_My heart pounded as the booming voice of my father echoed from upstairs. A small, desperate cry escaped my throat as I looked down at the hose that was spewing water all over the basement floor. I could hear his footsteps approaching the locked door as I quickly tried to block the hose with my hands, but they were too small for the opening._  
_"Light, help me,"_  
_He ran up to the spill and tried to wipe it with the bottom of his shirt just as I heard the lock on the door click. I turned to see Light hide behind the old TV set. I couldn't blame him._  
_"It was an accident," I cried to my father, my eyes trained on the belt in his hand. Why was it always me who caused trouble?_  
_He threw the belt to the side and bent over the spill, a towel in his hand. I wasn't going to get a beating? Or was I? I darted back to where Light was hiding._  
_"Is he mad?"_  
_"I don't know. He's usually nice as long as he hasn't had a bad day. Lets hope he didn't have one."_  
_I nodded, unsure of what was going to happen._

"Kurami san?"  
"Huh? Sorry, I must have zoned out."  
It took around fifteen minutes for Watari san to explain to me the whole reason behind the scars on L's arm. As it turned out, that was the way his mother punished him as a baby.  
"So why did she do that to him?" How could L have been the kind of person to succumb to any type of feelings? Sadness was an inevitable human emotion, but still.  
"I am afraid that is none of your business," Watari san replied. I was leaning forward on my seat, my fingers dug relentlessly into the black leather. I needed to know.  
"But, L is.." my voice trailed off. Watari stared at me, his eyebrows were creased in one straight line that spelled annoyance. I guess he was never going to answer my question.  
"You may go back to the room. Everything will continue as planned, you will remain under L's supervision for the time being. However he will be working on the case from his laptop. If you cause disruptions we will have to take further measures," he held up the pair of cuffs he had shown me earlier. Did he carry those things everywhere?

* * *

"Umm, Ryuzaki?"  
"Come in."  
He was sitting at a small desk with a laptop facing the opposite direction. He had this well thought out, I couldn't see what he was doing. I decided not to speak about what happened as he was back to his usual self. I turned slightly and saw that there were two beds set about three meters apart with a curtain in the middle, however at the moment it was pulled back.  
"The bed on the far left is yours," Ryuzaki instructed, not lifting his eyes from the computer screen. I threw myself onto the bed and sighed deeply. Today was a long day, it couldn't possibly get worse could it? My heavy eyelids refused to shut. I tossed myself to the side, the clock on the night table had the numbers 10:20 shining back at me.  
"Ryuzaki, its late, can we turn the lights off?"  
"It is only ten."  
"When do you sleep?"  
"Around 2:00 usually, if I do sleep."  
I groaned at his statement, this was going to be a very long night...

* * *

Light's POV

"Hey Ryuk?"

"Huh?" The shinigami's tall figure was barely visible in the dark corner of the room.  
"L is gone, along with Kurami. My father refused to tell me where they are."  
"What do you think about that?"  
"I think that L suspects that Kurami san is Kira's assistant, and has taken her away for some reason. Whatever that reason may be, it has to do with me, I am sure of it."  
Ryuk was silent, a little too silent.  
"Do you breath Ryuk?"  
"No I don't need to."  
It was as if he was dead and alive at the same time. This really was the transitional point of my life. This Kira business would either make or break me.  
"At this point," I shifted the covers to the side before continuing, "I had a very good opportunity that seems a bit hindered now, but I think I can still make do with it."  
I paused a second, "If only there was a way that I could make L think that Kurami wasn't Kira's assistant, but Kira himself."  
"How will you do that?" Ryuk said, grabbing an apple from the basket I set on the table for him.  
"Kurami is one of those people that are selfless, a little too selfless. She will also act irrationally to defend those she loves. That is her main weakness, love. She is intelligent, so I think I can use that to my advantage. If she knows I am Kira, she will kill L, and would be suspected of being Kira. Especially now that she is the only suspect with him."  
"But if she's so smart, why would she kill L in a position where she'll be suspected of being the Kira?" Ryuk said from the far side of the room.  
"If I somehow force myself into a position where it looks like I am about to be found out, she will do it. Even if she knows the consequences. After she kills L, she will be executed as Kira, and I will have no one in my way." I smiled at my own plan. After she killed L, she would most probably frame herself as being the Kira in order to protect me. It was perfect, I was killing two birds with one stone.  
"But Light, she is your sister."  
The smile slowly faded. It was regrettable that I had to kill her, but it was for a big cause.  
"There are things in this world that are more important than mere love and family. I need to do this. If she understood than she would be willing to die for this cause." I whispered, even though my father wasn't home from HQ yet, I was still cautious. I would have to set this plan in motion as soon as possible, I didn't know how long L was planning on keeping her wherever she was. I had no means of contacting her, so I would just have to bet that she already knew I was Kira. Which was likely because she seemed to purposefully throw herself into this whole mess. No matter, in the end, I would win. K and L would destroy each other, it was inevitable, I would make it inevitable.

Ryuzaki's POV

The repetitive clicking of the keyboard was almost hypnotizing. I glanced over at Kurami san, who was exhausted enough to have fallen asleep despite the open lights. In a way I envied her, she was able to sleep whenever she felt like it, it took me hours to get a hint of rest. My eyes darted back to the screen, all the information about criminal deaths that took place yesterday were displayed. A small icon popped up on the left corner of the screen. A message.  
'Why did you bring this person here, L?'  
-Matt  
Matt, he was the oldest and most capable of everyone I knew.  
'Matt, I need a favor. I am currently working on the Kira case. If you and the others have the time please work on the BR case for me.'  
I turned to the side, the mystery of why that girl in the corner was one of the only survivors of a class full of students who were murdered appalled me. I needed to know the answer, as there was something about that murder that seemed connected to a criminal network. I was concentrating on Kurami san before I saw the small icon again from the corner of my eye.  
'Send us the information.'  
Perfect, even though I couldn't solve that mystery myself due to the Kira case, it would still be unmasked. Hopefully I would be able to help with it before the end of the current case. I am not even sure I will survive to the end of it. Light kun is intelligent.  
I heard shuffling coming from the bed, I turned to see dawn breaking over the sky. It was morning so soon.  
"Bathroom?"  
I spun my chair to see Kurami, eyes half shut.  
"In the hall, first door to the left." I said before spinning back towards the large window.  
I heard her shuffle slowly towards the door before leaving and entering the bathroom. If she really was Kira's assistant, than she must be hiding something, after all Kira wouldn't choose an idiot to work that closely with him. I just needed a way to expose that, it would bring me one step closer to the truth. Even a simple game of chess would reveal some information, if she was the type that hated to lose, which is probably Kira's ideal assistant, than she won't resist beating me. If she does turn out to be a more probable suspect than I would have to keep her here longer and return to Japan myself.  
My thoughts were disrupted by a loud bang, coming from the bathroom. What now?  
Watari's footsteps could be heard running quickly across the hall.  
"Kurami san, are you alright?" He knocked loudly on the door, but there was no reply.  
I jumped out of my chair, could she have killed herself?


	15. Chapter 15

**L's POV**

I could faintly hear the doctor's voice as I crouched on a wooden chair just outside the room. After Kurami san had fainted, Watari called the hospital to come check on her. He had told me she seemed in a stable condition, but we had to double check. Suddenly the door swung wide open and the doctor and Watari emerged from the room.  
"She seems to have low blood pressure, unconciousness can be triggered by sudden changes in posture." The doctor explained, I recognized him as the doctor that worked at the orphanage.  
"Yes, she had gotten out of bed quite suddenly," I blurted.  
"Well then that explains it pretty much. Just make sure she lies down for a few hours and she'll be fine." He said before shaking hands with Watari. My eyes followed him as he disappeared down the stairs. Why hadn't she told us she had low blood pressure? Why hadn't Yagami san?  
"Lets leave her alone for now," Watari said putting a hand on my back. I must admit I was glad it wasn't a suicide, but I wasn't eager for what awaited when she woke up.

* * *

**Kurami's POV**

My eyes fluttered lightly before adjusting to the light coming from the window. What time was it? I slowly turned to the side, facing the clock. Eight Forty. I brought my hand to my head, was it just me, or do I remember waking up before? My eyes flung open as I recalled going to the bathroom, but what happened afterwards? Why was I back in bed? I threw the sheets to one side before climbing of the mattress. Was I supposed to go to school?  
From the bottom of the steps I could see Ryuzaki's hunched figure in the kitchen. I didn't want to know what he ate for breakfast. What an unhealthy creeper.  
"Hey Ryuzaki, did you save anything for me or did you eat it all?" I called, skipping into the kitchen. I was never a sweets person, so I was hoping that all he had wasn't just candy.  
"Do you have anything besides sugar?" I asked hopefully. His eyes were still trained on a jar of Nutella as he pointed at the fridge. Well like I didn't know there was food in the fridge, I was just asking if it was real food. To my surprise there was actually some oatmeal in the cupboard. Not the best thing but it was better than nothing. I pushed my bowl into the microwave, turning to find Ryuzaki uncomfortably close. Well, a meter was uncomfortable for me anyway. I wrinkled my eyebrows at his expression, he was staring at the microwave as if I was about to eat slop.  
"Well its not my fault that you don't have any decent food." I put my hands on my hips.  
"I said look in the fridge."  
"I did, I am very picky, in case you want to know." I said.  
"I don't want to know."  
"Whatever," I sighed removing my oatmeal from the microwave before trying to down it as fast as humanly possible.  
"Unfortunately today is Monday and you will have to be going to school. You are registered temporarily at a local school that I will also be attending in order to continue observing you."  
I nearly choked on my breakfast when he said that. He had to be joking, there was no way I was going to school.  
"Forget it," I said, slightly annoyed.  
"This isn't a choice, Yagami san is the one who arranged this." Ryuzaki's expression was stoical as usual. Did he have any emotion? Of course, he was human but..  
"Kurami san get ready we're late."  
"Well let me finish my food."  
He glanced down at my bowl, my eyes followed only to find my reflection staring back at me. I ate it all already?  
"Oh." I whispered. There was no way I could disobey my father's wish to continue school.  
"But how are you going to watch me if we aren't in the same class?" I asked.  
"There are cameras in the classrooms Kurami san, as well as..." He paused, widening his eyes at me in the creepiest stare I had ever seen.  
"We are in the same class."

* * *

The echoes of my footsteps were ringing in my ears as I followed Ryuzaki through the empty hall. We were already ten minutes late, I supposed that was my fault. I was the one arguing, maybe I should have been nicer to L, after all, he could have put me in a jail cell and instead kept me in a nice hospitable room...  
"Hello Ryuzaki, and..."  
I looked up to see a Japanese woman standing before us, she was speaking English.  
"Kurami." Ryuzaki said.  
"Yes," she stepped up to shake my hand before continuing. It didn't seem to bother her that I let my hand go limp and flop around when she shook it.  
"I will be teaching you, you're going to be a bit separate from the rest of the students." She spoke in perfect Japanese. My eyes widened as I nodded slowly. She smiled from ear to ear before turning back and leading us down the hall. I hated those kinds of smiles, why didn't people realize they were creepy as heck? For the first time, I let my eyes wander around the hallway. This place was huge. Was it part of the orphanage? I had never seen it before.  
"In here," the woman held a door open for us, she grabbed my shoulder just as I was about to enter.  
"By the way honey my name is Takada Kasumi, but you can just call me Takada san."  
I nodded before continuing, I noticed everyone, including L was staring at me. I brought my hands to my hips.  
"Well excuse me," I said.  
"Its rude to stare," Takada san quickly came to my defense. I hated being stared at. My gaze trailed over to the corner where a small desk and two chairs were set up. I guessed that was mine. Taking my seat I watched as Takada san walked up to the front of the class.  
"Good morning students,"  
"Good morning miss Takada." The students replied in unison. There was an awkward silence. She cleared her throat before continuing.  
"Today we have an exchange student who will be with us for a few weeks. Her name is Kurami Yagami, please make her feel welcome, she can't speak English, so please help her as much as you can OK? Alright then, your teacher will be here in a minute." She said before walking to the back of the class where I was sitting. I noticed Ryuzaki sitting near the back of the class.  
"Takada san?" I turned to face my new teacher.  
"By any chance is this school a part of an orphanage?"  
She raise her eyebrows before nodding slightly.  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
"Just a hunch." I whispered as an older man with thick glasses entered. He formally apologized for being late before immediately starting a lesson on something I had never seen before in my life.  
This was just perfect. Takada san tried her best to help me understand the subject, but evidently it was pointless. What was the point in teaching a regular student rocket science? So instead we resolved to try and see what I was good at. She gave me a blank paper and I was supposed to write a list of my talents and skills. I was going to be tested later. Tested, such a scary word. While mindlessly scribbling a list of random things, my eyes wandered towards L, who was busy writing furiously into a notebook. The rest of the students were as attentive as ever, but he seemed like the type you would call a 'nerd' or 'teacher's pet'. I raised an eyebrow as I realized he was the only one dressed a bit awkwardly. All the students were wearing casual clothes, but they were all a perfect fit and ironed to perfection. Not that Ryuzaki's clothes were wrinkled, but they were so obviously too big for him...  
"You know that kid don't you?"  
I turned to see Takada san staring at me. What kid? L?  
"Umm, yeah, I guess." I shrugged, I must have stopped writing because she was staring me down to the core.  
"Are you interested in him?"  
"Ew no," I scream whispered. Glancing up quickly I saw everyone staring at me. Great.  
The old man at the front cleared his throat before continuing with his lesson.  
But it was true, I wasn't interested in any guys, I guess I was asexual.  
"Well that's too bad." Takada san shrugged.  
"Why?"  
"He has no friends. The other kids tend to bully him because he's different."  
Not like he would care, he's always so emotionless he could easily fend them off with his creepy glare. What was I thinking? The way he reacted when his mother showed up proved he was hiding some type of emotion. That brought me back to my theory, was he just faking a personality for the team? For Kira, for the entire case? It would make sense, it kept his life even more of a secret. I scribbled another skill down onto the paper. Interpersonal skills. I was the kind of person that could easily make friends, but at the same time also fend off people I didn't like. Could I become friends with L? It would make my task so much easier.  
"Now please write skills you need to work on." I nodded at Takada san who was reading my paper. How embarrassing, did anyone ever tell her I really don't have anything special? At least I didn't think so. People told me I was smart, but I never thought about it or cared.  
I began to express my thoughts onto the paper, writing whatever I thought I was bad at. The sudden ringing of a bell bounced around in my skull.  
"Ouch," I rubbed my head as the rest of the students filed out for a break. Looking up I saw Ryuzaki staring down at my paper. I quickly grabbed it and stuffed it behind my back.  
"Don't read it." I mumbled before handing it to my teacher.  
"Kurami san?" Ryuzaki grabbed my attention.  
"In this school, every student has a partner to study with."  
"Yeah so?" I said.  
"You're mine from this point onward."  
"Says who?" I blurted out.  
"Says the teacher, and says me, since I need to watch you."  
Always this watch business.  
"Ok fine." I grumbled, spinning back to find him already gone. He was a ghost I tell you.  
"Hey girl." I turned again to see a young man leaning on the board. He wasn't Japanese, but he spoke the language clearly to me.  
"There's going to be a race today, want to be my partner?"  
"Not really." I cringed at his offer. I wasn't used to guys.  
"Well then you'll have to be Ryuzaki's partner then."  
As much as I didn't want to be this guy's racing partner, I didn't want to be L's either.  
"But Ryuzaki is already my partner."  
"Its just a race, you can change partners no biggy." He chuckled.  
I thought about it for a moment, with that awkward gait there was no way that L could run. He was going to embarrass me on my first day.  
"What do you say?" He asked.  
"Fine but don't bother me or there will be problems." I mumbled.  
He started to walk out the door before turning back at me.  
"By the way my name is Matt." He winked before leaving.

**_In this story [since it is based on the movie] L is 18 years old [please correct me if I am wrong]. Please review, It motivates me to continue. I will update sooner if I get even one review, just to let me know you guys are enjoying it. Love you all._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kurami's POV**

I sighed as I walked into the seemingly endless gymnasium. Matt was leaning against the wall on the other end. He looked like the type that attracted lots of attention, that was, judging by the flock of girls staring at him from the other side. I wrinkled my nose at the sight, what if people thought we were dating or something? That would have completely embarrassed me, maybe I should just race with L, at least I'd win.  
"Kurami san?"  
I turned to face the familiar obsidian eyes of L.  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
"Actually I am racing with that guy." I said, pointing at Matt.  
L glanced at him for barely a second before his eyes reverted back to me.  
"I thought we agreed to be a team."  
I sensed a hint of sadness in his voice, yet he still kept his facial composure. I felt guilty somehow, that the reason that I didn't want to race him was because I knew he was incompetent, was this what Takada san was talking about?  
"Fine how about this, I will race him in the first round, you'll race me in the second, ok?"  
L only nodded slightly before walking to the other end of the gym. All the students had gathered on either side of the gym, I was pretty sure that was where I was expected to be as well.  
"Hello my picturesque beauty." Matt said.  
I lifted an eyebrow, I was definitely not beautiful, why was he acting so wierd? I decided to believe it was just how boys were.

**L's POV**

Staring across the room I watched as Matt introduced Kurami to his group of friends, the expression on her face was almost comical. She had her head sunken into her shoulders and was clearly uncomfortable. Did she know why Matt was being so friendly? I thought back to the day I assigned him the case of her class that was murdered mysteriously. She has some connection to that, she admitted it herself. Matt is probably trying to get closer to a witness, or a suspect, depending on whether or not she was involved in the actual killing.  
"Want to be my partner?" I turned to face Mello, leisurely biting into a bar of chocolate, as usual.  
"Only for the first round." I said.  
Mello nodded before I turned back towards the center of the gym. The race had already started, Kurami san was with the other winners, Matt had lost. That came as no surprise, he was never fast.  
"I saw her, she was pretty fast, but she clearly gets tired easily." Mello stated casually.

**Kurami's POV**

I sat cross legged on the hard floor, my chest heaving. I hoped I would recover fast, I didn't want L to beat me. I mean really, the guy can't walk let alone run. How hard could it be to win? I had barely won Matt, only by a few feet. Hopefully L was going to be easier.  
"Kurami." I looked up to see Takada san waving at me to come. L was already at the starting line, staring at me intently. He was clearly bent on winning, there was no way that was going to happen.  
"Ready to lose?" I asked him as I bent a leg forward in preparation.  
L simply smirked mockingly at my statement.  
"We'll see," I said. I kept my eyes trained on the finish line, the second the whistle blew, I was going to sprint towards that thing as fast as I could. My heart was pounding at my ribcage in anticipation, every second seemed like a minute. Why was I so hyped up? It was just a race...against the world's greatest detective. I could brag about this forever...  
Suddenly the piercing shreak of the whistle rang through my skull, and jumped forward, leaving L behind me. My heart was soaring as I neared my victory before L dashed in front of me, leaving me dazed. I fell to the ground, sliding towards the finish line. Sitting on the ground I waited for my breath to even out.  
"And the winner is Ryuzaki."  
"No way," I cried, spinning towards L. His eyes were almost smiling at me.  
"Don't judge a book by its cover." He said. I repeated his words in a whiney voice.  
"Maybe if you weren't so arrogant and kept thinking about how you would win, you might have been at least closer behind me." L smirked.  
"Look who's talking about arrogance." I groweled.  
"That's enough you two, your next class is starting in an hour. Better go and eat your lunches. That was when it hit me, I forgot to pack a lunch. Just great, and I was hungry too.  
"You have to stay with me during lunch hours as there are no cameras outdoors." L said.  
"You guys eat outside?"  
He nodded. Well that was better than nothing, at least I liked being outside.

* * *

"Can't you walk any slower?" I called. It was as if L was speed walking just to further shove his victory in my face.  
"You weren't that fast you know."  
"I was being kind." He said. Did he always have a comeback?  
"Here we are, this is where I eat my lunch. I am afraid it is also where you will have to eat yours as well, as you need to be in my range of vision at all times." He sighed.  
"So, is that another way of saying you don't really want me to eat with you?"  
"Precisely."  
"How kind," I replied, taking my seat on the soft grass. L's eating spot was the kind of place I would go to, to relax. It was shaded under a tree, far out into the school's field. On the other side there were children of all ages playing and eating. There were boys that played on a court, I recognized one as Matt.  
"Why don't you play with the other boys?"  
"Why don't you eat your lunch?"  
I turned to face him, he was already halfway into some kind of pastry with melted chocolate on it. A stream of chocolate dripped from his chin.  
"Because I don't have one, genuis."  
"No need to be rude about it." He replied.  
"Well you'd think I would be rude to someone who's rubbing their recent victory in my face like a four year old." I snapped.  
L merely shook his head before reaching into his bag for a brownie. He held his hand out.  
"Here, take this."  
"No thank you, I don't like sweet food." I spun my head to the other side, flicking my long hair which I was sure smacked him in the face. There were a few minutes of silence before L stood up in his akward, hunched position.  
"There is a corner store near here, I will buy you some food." He said.  
"No thanks." I whispered staring out over the field. Why was he offering me anything? I could think of a hundred reasons why he should have just forgotten about it. Instead of waiting for me to get up, L grabbed my arm and literally dragged me along.  
"What are you doing?" I cried, trying to pull my arm out of his iron grip.  
"Have you lost your mind?"  
"No but it seems you have lost yours. It has been almost three full days since you've had a decent meal, yet you are refusing to eat." He said.  
"Why should you care?"  
"Because I am responsible for you until you are returned to Yagami san. That also includes making sure you're properly nourished."  
I groaned as I walked along with him, hardly remembering the neighbourhood.

**L's POV**

I held her arm tightly, knowing she was definitely the type to just run off randomly if I eased my grip. Why was she so uncomfortable with me buying her food? She seems to either not like people spending money for her, or she doesn't like me spending money for her. It was a fifety fiftey percent chance. But why? If she really did hate me, then did that mean she knew that Light was Kira? If it was just that she didn't want me to spend money, than was it because of something that happened in the past? I was determined to know the answer.

Ten minutes later I was watching Kurami bite uncomfortably into a sandwhich that I had bought her. We walked steadily on the path, the pavement quickly turning to dirt. Suddenly I felt a hand roughly grab me by the shoulder.  
"Where are you taking me now?" Kurami asked, a hint of anger present in her voice.  
"You can at least be grateful that I eased your hunger." I said, hoping to hide the frustration building inside of me. She was so complicated.  
"Thank you." I heard her whisper. Looking back I saw her staring at the sandwhich, her head bent down.  
"No need to feel guilty." I said.  
"I am not guilty."  
"No need to lie about it."  
She groaned before continuing after me. She was definitely the kind of person that liked to challenge others, and was clearly impatient, childishly impatient. Those characteristics did apply to Kira, but I was certain that it was Light, not her. Entering a large field, I watched at Kurami scanned the hundreds of stones that stuck out of the loose soil.  
"If you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to." I said.  
"You brought me to a cemetery?"  
Ignoring her remarks I walked through to a large tombstone.  
"We meet again BB." I sighed. I never once imagined the kind of death BB would experience, but it was as an era had ended. For so many years I had tried to convict him, and now I stand before his grave.  
"Ryuzaki we're going to be late for class." I heard Kurami trotting towards the grave. Did she have no respect for the dead? It was as if death was a common thing.  
"I thought I told you to stay back." I spun around to face her. Something wasn't right. I lifted a thumb to my mouth as I watched her. She was staring at the tombstone, her eyes wide.  
"I need to go somewhere." She said quickly.  
"You aren't allowed to leave my sight." I replied.  
She shook her head before running back towards the path. I sprinted after her, only to find the path empty. Where had she gone? I had to find her.

**Please inform me if my character is/turning into a Mary Sue. R&R **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed this story. I know this thanks is way over due, so please forgive me. Thanks to:**

**kitkat213**

**Tono Radish**

**Reader (about your question, I am sorry I didn't answer in the last post. I may post more Death Note stories, but at the moment I am focusing on this one :) )**

**Duwee Davis II**

**LM1M2NBB**

**Siiillltt**

**Nispedana**

**GingerificFabulousTime**

**chibi-unicorn-girl**

**Mangafreak666**

**sakurablossom22**

**I Am The Real L**

**sakurablossom22**

**NightShadow170**

**JudasFm**

**Special thanks to the following amazing users :) : JudasFm for giving me useful critique on my first chapter, Duwee Davis II for also giving me some amazing advice on a few of my chapters, and WhiteLadyDragon for really helping me sort out my plot holes. **

**Now for the story :D**

**Kurami's POV**

I swung my legs over the fallen log, running farther and farther into the seemingly endless expanse of trees. What was happening to my life? First my dad, now my uncle, and soon it will be Light, and for some stupid reason, I just can't bring myself to kill Ryuzaki. Don't get me wrong, I didn't like him, it was that I had never killed anyone innocent before. Not only that, in the past I was forced to kill certain people that were considered competition by my uncle, I just can't take the burden anymore. If only I could convince myself that L was not innocent, after all he was going to kill my brother, indirectly of course. But my brother was the one at fault here, how could I possibly counter that? Suddenly I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder, I spun back, finding myself staring into Ryuzaki's dark eyes. He was panting slightly, how far had we gone?  
"We could easily get lost in this forest, come, we must go back." he said, grabbing my arm once again. I pulled back, there was no way I was going back now.  
"I don't want to." I growled.  
He wasn't going to have it, instead of replying, he merely jolted my arm, swinging me off my feet. I landed on the hard forest floor, feeling a bit dazed before slowly staggering back up.  
"What was that for?"  
He glared at me stoically, unmoving.  
"Why did you run off like that?"  
That was it, he just had to go right to the source. I had no real answer, I could'nt tell him the truth.  
"I...I don't know." my voice faltered, this was very bad. If L found out that BB was my uncle, what else would he be able to uncover? My identity probably, all the things I was involved in, in the past. If he did find out, I would probably be executed or worse, lose the trust and love of my entire family.  
"You're evidently a very bad liar." he said.  
"So what do you think is the reason smarty pants? I have never seen a grave up close before."  
He brought his thumb to his lips, I could tell he was thinking. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't tell what.  
"So?" I said, hopefully that disturbed his train of thought.  
"So we need to get back."  
"So that's it? You're not going to throw a bunch of random hypothesises at me?"  
"Hypothesises isn't a word." He remarked.  
I stared at him, why does he care about my grammar? Or pronunciation, whatever it was.  
Without speaking another word, he grabbed my arm again and dragged me along. This time, I let myself go along with him. There was no way he was going to dismiss this incident, and it was probably impossible to say that he wouldn't know the truth at some point. But there are a million reasons why I might have ran, weren't there? I mean, I could have been scared of graves. A few minutes later II was snapped out of my thoughts at a sudden halt.  
"What's wrong? Are we lost for sure now?"  
L simply nodded without looking back at me.  
"And this is your fault entirely." He said. What a baby, instead of blaming me, use your brain the size of a planet to get us out of here.  
"We will have to wait for sun down, I can find our way back using celestial navigation, or a search party will find us." He said.  
"What's celestial navigation?"  
"Celestial navigation is navigation by observation of the positions of the stars."  
"Oh, where did you learn to do that?"  
"That question is completely irrelevant."  
"Fine, don't tell me then, selfishly keep your knowledge to yourself." I rolled my eyes, he was a bit over the top at keeping things a secret. I mean, what was so secretive about that?  
I watched as he let go of my arm before walking towards a broken log that over looked a steep ledge, more like a cliff. I slowly made my way over to the chosen spot.  
"Its very beautiful." I couldn't take my eyes off of the setting sun, the brilliant contrasts of red, yellow, and dark blue were almost hypnotic.  
"Indeed it is." L whispered. I looked back at him, he was chewing on his thumb again. Great, what now? Hopefully he was thinking about how to get back and not about me.  
"How long have we been here? I mean, the sun is setting. Shouldn't we climb a tree?"  
"There is no need." He answered simply, still chewing on his nails.  
"But there are wild animals that come out after dark."  
"I can assure you they live many miles from here, there is a fence blocking the woods halfway between them and us."  
"Oh, good enough." I gazed ahead over the sea of trees below us. So here I was, stuck in the woods with a genius kid who is just about to discover my identity and send my brother to jail, and no amount of talking was distracting him from his thinking process. Just peachy. My heart started pounding at my chest as the sun slowly slipped beyond the horizon, leaving us bathed in darkness. Well, not exactly, there was still a bit of light left.  
"Um, Ryuzaki, did I ever happen to mention I am scared of the dark?" I asked shuddering slightly.  
I looked at him, he was staring at me, his finger still in that annoying position.  
"Well its a rational fear." I tried to defend my embarrassing phobia. I actually had a million phobias, most of which were the result of being exposed to violent situations as a child that I was never able to get over. And yes, one of them is graves, only if they are freshly dug though.  
"Unfortunately, we will have to wait until we can see the stars."  
I gulped, being in a dark bedroom was one thing, but right now, I could barely see anything.  
"Ryuzaki, what if there are clouds?"  
"Then that will be a problem."  
I looked up at the night sky, fortunately I could see the moon clearly. It produced an eerie glow over L's face, making him look as pale as a ghost. A ghost that crawled out of a grave...  
"Kurami san?"  
"What?" I asked, a bit glad he disturbed my creepy thoughts.  
"How did your father die, or do you know at all?"  
I sucked in a breath quietly, does the fact that he's asking this question mean he knows that BB is my uncle? Because there are a few people who know how BB's niece's father died...  
"No I don't, I was raised in an orphanage." I lied.  
"Then what?"  
"Shut up, I don't like talking about this, why don't you tell me your story?"  
"No." He said simply.  
"Fine, then I won't tell you mine then."  
"I could ask your brother."  
Sure, like Light would tell you anything at all.  
"Go ahead." I said, looking down over the ground below. I could easily push him, if only I had the guts to push him over this cliff, get his body, and bury it in one of the graves after I find a shovel or something. But I would need to leave it here, hidden until I find the shovel. But if I am the only one who is found, surely a search party must start, I will need an ingenious way to hide his body... In a log, under a rock in a lake?  
"Lets go," He said suddenly.  
"Wait, what?"  
"I have determined the way back, lets go before you succumb to your phobia."  
I half snorted, half laughed at his mockery. I tried to suppress the desire to grab him and tumble down over the ledge, killing us both. However, there was sure to be someone else who was capable of solving the case. I knew there was always back up besides L.  
"Fine," I sighed. At least I would get a warm shower and bed when we got back.  
"Ryuzaki, Takada san told me you get bullied, is that true?"  
I was expecting him to look at least a little bit surprised, but was taken aback when he kept his emotionless demeanor.  
"An eye for an eye." I said.  
"Does that mean you beat them up?"  
No reply, I guess he wasn't interested in my questions. Maybe he thought I was nosy.  
I started to pick up the pace, eager to get out of the darkening woods that were filled with random hoots and other strange noises. Even worse, there was a grave yard somewhere near here.  
"Stop speed walking, you don't know where you are going." Ryuzaki's voice stopped abruptly as I felt him fall over, knocking me down as well.  
"Your such a klutz." I growled, looking down at him. I raised an eyebrow at his slightly pained expression.  
"I am fine." He said, noticing my reaction.  
"No you're not, look at your knee." I gasped. It was true, his jeans were slightly torn, exposing the scraped flesh underneath. He was slightly injured, but surprisingly unmoved by it.  
"Forget about it." He said, raising himself off the ground.  
"This time walk behind me, you don't know the direction."  
I snorted before resuming my place behind L as he continued to walk. He was limping slightly, but it was barely noticeable, one could say it was the uneven ground.  
I looked up, there were spider webs woven between the trees right over our heads.  
"Ryuzaki." I nearly screamed before clinging to his shirt, shaking him madly.  
"Spiders, spiders everywhere!" I cried, there were tears streaming down my cheeks, all I could think of was one of those things falling onto my head. L grabbed my arm again, speed walking with me tailing right behind him.  
"They are just spiders, they won't kill you." He said, slightly annoyed.  
"Yes they will." I cried, it was clear from my voice that I was crying.  
"Whoever knew you were an arachnophobic?"  
I barely heard him in my attempt to look straight ahead, trying to ignore the gigantic eight legged monsters hanging above my head. For the next forty minutes I was as quiet as a mouse, my crying finally under control. All I could think about was how I had just humiliated myself in front of L.  
My thoughts were disturbed by a sudden clearance of the trees. We were at the edge of the forest. I could see the graveyard, but something wasn't right. I held my breath as I slowly looked over to Ryuzaki, who was crouching beside me in the thick bush that surrounded the grave yard. His eyes were wide in shock. I turned back at the men in black. They were digging up the grave, my uncle's grave, BB's grave. The heavy metal coffin was lifted by all six of them out of the hole. They didn't make a sound as four of them carried the coffin and placed it in the back of a red pickup truck, while the two others recovered the grave, making sure it looked as though it was undisturbed. What was going on? I suddenly heard a snap under my foot, a lump formed in my throat. I had just snapped a twig. My heart pounded frantically as I ran off about ten meters away from L before desperately climbing a tree. My hands and legs scraped against the bark, my noise drowned out by the voices of the men who had heard the sound. I climbed higher, until I was hidden by a mass of leaves, trying as hard as I could to blend in. From a small clearance in the leaves, I could see L, who was also running towards my tree. That idiot was going to get me caught! He stood at the bottom, I could tell from the look in his eyes that he couldn't climb a tree. Let alone one without branches. I stayed still, the look of anger on L's face seeping into my soul. Well what did he expect? That I would care and try to save him too? The sound of pounding feet became prominent as the men neared our location. L was spinning frantically, finally choosing a bush to hide in, only a few seconds too late. An intense flash of light revealed his footprints, which were mingled enough with mine to make it look like he had tried to climb the tree, only to fail. I prayed they would not notice the shoe patterns and deduce that there was a second person. I heard them as they hooted, catching their prey, or so I called it. I looked down. L's face showed anger, yet he didn't look up. What was wrong with him? Why didn't he just tell them where I was?  
"We have a little spy here don't we?" I heard the man who was holding L's arm say. Suddenly L fell to the ground, only to shoot back up, his foot connecting with the man's face. My heart nearly stopped as I saw the man fly at least two feet away from L, what kind of strength did he posses? Another man darted back at the truck, pulling out a pile of rope and a gun. What now? Looking down, I could see L already had three of the men suffer a taste of his fighting. I knew it would be no use, he was much smaller than they were. The man who was at the truck expertly flung the rope cowboy style at L, twisting itself onto his leg. As L tried to run towards the man that had just ensnared him, another rope was attached to his other leg, then his arms. He was lying on the ground as the gun was pointed at his head.  
"No way man, killing someone with a gun is old school, lets try something new." One of the men remarked. The dark figure holding the gun, who was noticeably larger than the rest, kept his weapon aimed as Ryuzaki was bound in the ropes by the other men.  
"Make a sound and you'll be dead kid." He said, his voice slightly muffled by his mask.  
They carried L towards the truck, flinging him into the back. Two of the men started to re dig the grave, my heart nearly exploded as I realized what they were doing. They were going to bury him. This was my fault, it was all my fault that we had ended up in the forest in the first place, now he was going to die because of me, and I couldn't do anything. I had no weapons, and these men were huge, not to mention armed. I watched as BB's wrapped body was removed from the coffin. The metal, inescapable coffin. My heart continued to pound at my rib cage as I saw them lower a gagged Ryuzaki into its depth. I glanced downwards in shame, only to see what could only to be described as horror. The dark eyes of one of the men stared up at me, and he was already halfway up the tree.

**I definitely feel I took a risk putting L in that situation as I have no idea how he would react. How was his character throughout this series? I would also love to hear your thoughts on my OC :D**

**Please review? For dying L? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Kurami's POV**

My heart pounded furiously as I helplessly watched the masked blonde climb up the tree. He rested his foot on a branch, about five meters off the ground. Supporting himself with one arm around the girth of the tree, the other waved maniacally at me. Squinting, I noticed him pointing at Ryuzaki, then back at me, and back to him again. He pulled out his gun and pointed at it. What was going on? He continued to climb higher until he reached a few feet away from me.  
"If you don't save him then I will kill you." He growled from behind his black mask.  
My eyes widened, the black, leather clothes, the voice, the gun, and the blonde hair, was this Mello?  
"Mello? What the hell?" I scream whispered.  
"Surprise, who did you think it was?"  
"There's no time for chit chat, if you want me to save L, you need to help. I can't do it alone."  
"I heard about what you did at the cafeteria, at least you're a bit useful." He rolled his eyes at me.  
I stuck out my tongue before slowly sliding down the tree, my eyes trained on the men who were now taunting Ryuzaki about his death. I turned my gaze back at the grave, and it was covered once again. Had they changed their minds?  
"Mello, what is going on?" I asked.  
"You tell me."  
I turned back towards our target. Mello could use his gun, but all he had was a hand gun with six bullets, and there were six men. One miss and there was a much greater chance we'd die. The men removed Ryuzaki from the coffin and placed BB's body back in it. I moved in a little closer towards the edge of the bushes being careful not to step on another twig.  
"There's not much time, we need to get back. Lets bury him somewhere else." The largest one of the killers pushed BB's coffin to the side and tossed L to the back of the truck.  
"Dude, what the hell is the point?"  
"Idiot, can't you see those lights? They're searching for this kid already, you want the police to run you in?"  
I sucked in a breath, here we were trying to save a guy that was being kidnapped by six gigantic killers, with barely enough weapons. On top of that they knew help was on the way, so they would escape before they were even found.  
"Mello, our only chance is to hitch a ride."  
"You mean get in the back of the truck?" He asked.  
"Yup."  
I suddenly felt a pair of hands roughly shove me by my back. Tumbling forward, I felt Mello right behind me as we fell right into the clearing. I looked up finding that all the men were staring at us. Great, Mello's idea was to save L or die trying, because right now there were two things that could happen. We'd die, or end up like L.  
"What do we have here a couple of spies? Get em' boys."  
Four of the men quickly jumped us, tying our hands behind our back before two others scoured the edge of the forest for more spies.  
"You two will join your friend." The man said before we were tossed at the back of the truck. The coffin was placed between us and the opening, preventing us from kicking the door while they drove.  
"Ryuzaki? I am sorry OK?"  
There was no reply, instead the only thing that I could here was a steady pattern of breathing. The truck had two holes in the sides to allow for air, but already the air was a bit stale. Maybe it was the coffin.  
"I am sorry OK?" I repeated, "I was scared, plus I tried to help you now, does that make it up?"  
Still no reply. Then I remembered, he was gagged. Great, I was probably in for a tongue lashing once we got to wherever we were headed. I sucked in a deep breath before the engine rumbled to life. This was going to be a long trip.

**Mello's POV**

"Ouch, Ryuzaki, stop kicking me." Kurami whined.  
"Oh shut up, its your fault we are in this mess anyways." I said. She stayed silent a few moments, something told me her ego was a little to big for her to admit it.  
"Admit it."  
"Fine, it is all my fault we are headed for certain death and I am sorry I ruined both of your lives irreversibly."  
"Good,"  
She growled at my words before I heard her twisting to the other side.  
"Hey Mello, quick question, why aren't we gagged like Ryuzaki?"  
"How should I know, they probably weren't that prepared for this anyways." I said. The truck remained quiet. I stared up into the ceiling, was there any hope of escaping? What were the odds these men wouldn't kill us?  
"Mello?"  
"Would you shut up, I am trying to think." I growled at Kurami, what could she possibly want this time?  
"How did you find us?"  
I stayed silent for a moment, before replying.  
"Ryuzaki told me he would be going to BB's grave, he missed the funeral because he had to watch you in that house. When you guys were gone for a long time, I decided to come."  
"You idiot, why didn't you bring other people?" She cried.  
"Because I am capable of doing this by myself."  
"And look at us now."  
"Listen, its not like I thought you guys would be in a life or death situation, that's why I only brought a gun, just in case. At the same time, I wanted to prove I can do something on my own for once." I said.  
"Umm, Mello?"  
"What?"  
"Do you still have that gun?"  
The gun? Suddenly the empty feeling in my vest suddenly became prominent. I had either dropped it, or it was taken. The odds were definitely not in my favor today.

"No, I don't have the gun." I sighed angrily.

**L's POV**

As annoying as it was to listen to the endless bickering of those two I couldn't help but feel relieved it wasn't silent. There was already one deceased passenger, I didn't want the implication that there were more. Their voices slowly faded from my consciousness as I began contemplating the situation at hand. What would Watari say to the task force? That I was dead? Thank goodness there were others that could solve the case, Near, Watari, and Matt teamed up would suffice. How would Kira use this situation to his advantage? Would he become the new L? No, he was still a suspect at this point, Watari would never allow him to take my place as long as he was alive. Alive, did that mean he was in danger of being killed by Kira now?  
I shifted to the side facing the wall, this was much more complicated than I thought. Many things could result from this, I needed to get back. But how? All I could do was wait.

* * *

**Kurami's POV**

The sudden halt of the truck after what seemed like forever nearly made me slam my head into the coffin. The soft sound of waves could be heard faintly along with the jabbering of many men, much more than six. The back of the truck swung open just before the metal scraping of the coffin being moved pierced my ears painfully. A loud thump was heard before I was dragged out of the truck. It was just at that moment that I realized that there was a black fabric covering my eyes, when had they blindfolded me? Did I sleep? The deep roar of a fog horn was the last thing I heard before a wet cloth was shoved in my face.

* * *

A headache was pounding relentlessly at my skull, but at this point I was getting used to the migraines. Squinting through the bright light, I noticed a dark, man shaped figure sitting in front of a large window. He had a large steering wheel in one hand and the other was wrapped around a glass of water. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of the cold drink, the sunlight contrasting with the drops of water made the burning in my throat only that much worse.  
"Oh good, you're awake." He said without turning back at me.  
I didn't care, the throbbing in my skull had literally disabled my ability to speak.  
"Who are you? and what do you want?" Mello's angry voice emanated from behind me. I almost wanted to smack him in the face for yelling in my ear, it didn't make my head feel any better.  
"All in good time young man, I will explain everything for you in due time. Right now, you three look like you could use a little nourishment." He said, clicking a button on the monitor.  
"Yes...nah, just get em' a few omelets and some juice and water. Bring it here fast, if anyone asks, just say the Captain ordered it, OK?"  
Captain? Were we on a ship?  
"How about some Tylenol?" Mello asked.  
"She looks like she's about to die holding her head like that."  
The monitor button beeped as it was clicked again and another order was given. I guess it was not such a bad thing that Mello was a genius, I mean, him and L could at least figure out an escape plan. Suddenly a strange thought crossed my mind, L was going to eat an omelet?  
"Hey Ryuzaki, no candy." I blurted, my hand rubbing my head as I burst out laughing. I clenched my teeth, the wave of laughter driving me to bang my head into the metal bars. I opened my eyes slightly, only to realize we were in a large prison like cage.  
"She's really lost it." Mello sighed.  
"I think I might as well." L almost sounded depressed while saying that. I guess I had ruined his day even further now.

* * *

I watched as L hopelessly stared at his egg breakfast. Was this his first time eating egg?  
"Hey Ryuzaki eat your food." I said.  
"I liked you better when you had a headache." Mello mumbled.  
I stuck my tongue out at him before resuming my watch over Ryuzaki. It was quite entertaining, really. He was looking at his plate almost sadly, a chunk of the omlet bulging in his cheek. Hilarious.  
I let out a small gurgle of laughter before Mello smacked me in the face.  
"Stop laughing at him you little.."  
"Shut it." I snapped.  
"He doesn't deserve to be mocked by a mentally insignificant person like you."  
I rolled my eyes at Mello's words, he was clearly trying to show off for L. He even admitted saving us alone to "prove" he was worthy. Of what? Why? I probably would never know.  
"Hey Ryuzaki, don't pick out your spinach. It deserves to be eaten too." I said, glaring at Mello.  
"If you two start fighting I will have to settle this dispute manually." L said in his usual monotone voice, although I am sure I sensed a hint of frustration. It was probably towards his food though.  
"You three better hurry up before I throw you overboard. You will have your own room right behind that captain's quarters." I looked up to see the man that had spoken to us earlier.  
"There will be a shower and four beds, ignore the extra one. Meals will be served at 6:00, 12:00, and 5:00, no later no earlier, if you aren't there to pick up your meal it will be taken back, so be punctual. Yes, you will all be sharing a room."  
Hands rose in protest, but the Captain completely ignored our complaints.  
"Learn to be stuck with people you hate, that's what it's like in prison." He smiled.  
"I think you'll like where we are going lads." He smirked.

**Yes, I did force L to eat spinach in this chapter *gasps* :O**

**Thanks to chibi-unicorn-girl, LifeTheNinetails, LM1M2NBB, and Tono Radish for reviewing chapter 17 :) Special thanks to Tono Radish for helping me out with some of my character and story issues. **

** I realize there isn't much communication between me and my readers, so I have decided to come up with a competition :) Here is how it goes:**

**I will ask a question, and the person who answers it most correctly will be able to choose the identity and name of the mystery Captain mentioned in this chapter. (Identity as in you can make him BB's long lost brother or son, etc. Unfortunately there are exceptions, if your chosen character will interfere with the story you may have to choose another. However I am not expecting this kind of situation.)  
**

**Now the question is: _What does Kurami think of L? _**

**You can answer this question any way you like, through review or PM (although PM is a little complicated since I am on a tablet most of the time.)**

**The contest will be over right before my next update, I will wait until a considerable amount of people reply so that everyone gets a chance. **

**Hope you enjoy this new innovation :D **


End file.
